


kpop imagines ;)

by jiminstrash1



Category: B.A.P, BIGBANG - Fandom, Block B, EXO, Fanxy Child - Fandom, GOT7, IMFACT, Monsta X, bts, knk, solo artists
Genre: Imagines, M/M, koreanpop, kpopimagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 29,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminstrash1/pseuds/jiminstrash1
Summary: Welcome to the land of kpop imagines!I hope that you'll enjoy them! Please don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you want a ship.*leaves hot chocolate for you*





	1. mark x jackson ; play fight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been into kpop early december of 2016 and let me tell you, I am completely hooked. I'm thankful for my friend, who got me into kpop. Now enough talking and let's get into this. 
> 
> Are you ready to sin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is focused on his word search but Jackson is bored so he wants Mark's attention.

Jackson was feeling bored after three long hours of watching Mark concentrating on his word search. Yes, Jackson wasn't going to lie that he was about to fall asleep soon. He got up a couple of times just to get the blood in his body flowing, he looked at Mark and decided to take his book.

"YAHHHHH!" Mark screamed in frustration. 

Jackson laughed as he ran with the book in the lounge, Mark was chasing him. When Mark finally caught up to him, he leaped and made Jackson to fall onto the sofa. 

"Give me the book." Mark said struggling to get the book out of his hands.

"No!" Jackson laughed while screaming. 

"Fine then." Mark said as he sat on Jackson's bum and moved his hands under his t-shirt. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up and began to peck Jackson's muscled back.

"Are you going to give up the book?" Mark said as he left his back.

"Nope." He refused. 

"Okay then, you leave me no choice but to..." Mark said as he turned Jackson over and fight him for the book. 

Mark finally grabbed hold of the book as he laughed manically. Jackson was out of breath, while Mark was distracted Jackson got up and laid him down on the sofa as Mark dropped the book. 

"YAH! Get off me." Mark said as he tried to get out of Jackson's grip.

"No. I've got you right, where I want you." Jackson said in his low husky voice causing Mark to stop fidgeting.

It was almost like Mark was under Jackson's control but he wasn't. Mark has a weakness for Jackson's deep husky voice. Jackson smirked as he noticed how Mark has reacted. 

"Am I a tease to you?" Jackson said as he leaned closer towards Mark's ears.

"No." Mark said trying to keep his breathing at bay.

"Well, that's not what your heart beat is telling me. What if I lay my lips on your skin?" Jackson looked at his boyfriend who was laying there flustered.

Jackson lowered his head as he reached for Mark's neck biting succulently, Mark was enjoying the sensation that was going through his body. He suddenly moved his neck to give Jackson more access. Mark gasped as he wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, when he left a love bite. 

"J-Jackson." Mark moans as Jackson bit down on his skin again. 

Twenty minutes had passed, Mark and Jackson was covered with love bites on their necks, chest and v-line. Jackson wanted to go further but suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

Jackson went to open to see it was Jaebum. As you know him, he just walks in as he sees Mark laying on the sofa watching TV.

"Hold on a minute! YAH! Why are you two covered with marks?" Jaebum said.

"Before you go nuts, you should blame my boyfriend because I was happily doing my word search and he took my book and things got out of hand here and there. We started marking each other and blah, blah, blah." Mark explained.

"Have you guys forgotten that we have dinner today with manager?" Jaebum scolded the two boys.

As he said that, Jackson and Mark's faces dropped completely as they had forgotten. 

"I suggest you wear turtlenecks unless you Jackson has marked him elsewhere." Jaebum said.

"Oh no, I actually just mar- Okay, you probably don't want to know. We will be there at 8." Jackson said as he pushed Jaebum out of the house. 

"I'm warning you both." He said.

"Well then. Who's borrowing who's clothing?" Jackson raised his brow.


	2. yoongi x jimin x jhope ; our polyamory relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-hope comes home crying because one boy from his classes at Uni takes the mockery out of him because he is in a polyamory relationship. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring in some yoonminhope ;)

"Jimin?" Hoseok knocked as he waited to hear a voice from Jimin's bedroom.

"Yes babe, come in." Jimin said as he saw Hoseok standing in the doorway crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jimin said as he walked up to one of his boyfriend.

"There's this boy at my university, who keeps picking on me because I am in a 3 way relationship." Hoseok cried.

"Ah baby, don't listen to him. Me and Yoongi love you so much. You shouldn't care what he thinks. You are a happy person that brings joy to everyone. I love you." Jimin said as he pecked Hoseok's lips.

"Thank you, Jiminie." Hoseok smiled as Jimin wiped his tear.

"Hello, my beautiful people. I'm- Hoseok baby, what's wrong." Suga said as he walked into the bedroom feeling cheery until it was dampened, when he saw Hoseok's face red and tear stained.

"One of the boys at his university has been picking on him because he is in a three way relationship." Jimin explained.

"Ah, my baby. Don't listen to that idiot. You are the most beautiful human being that has walked into our lives. Don't let him bring you down. Now, where is that smile that bring everyone's heart to a shine." Yoongi said as he wiped Hoseok's tears making him smile.

"Thank you. I love you both so much." Hoseok said as he held his two boyfriend tightly.

"You're welcome, babe." Jimin and Yoongi said as they kissed Hoseok's cheek.

~ 

An hour later...

"OH MY GOSH, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE?" Yoongi started screaming the house down.

Hoseok woke up in shock as he almost had an heart attack.

"Aish, hyung, do you need to scream the freaking house down?" Hoseok grumbled.

"You'd be screaming the house down, if you couldn't find your fucking phone." Yoongi said angrily.

"Fuck you." Hoseok flipped him off and left the lounge to go to his bedroom.

"What's with all the screaming? Can't I get some quiet time? Now, why is Hobi going to bed angry?" Jimin started asking a lot of questions as he walked down the stairs.

"I got angry with him because I was looking for my phone." Yoongi said sheepishly.

Jimin sighed as he looked at Yoongi with disappointment.

"Hyung, why? You know he is having a hard time at Uni." Jimin said as he walked up to Yoongi and places his hands on his shoulders.

"I know. I'm such an asshole. I didn't mean to. It just came out, I was thinking of hurting this person that hurt Hobi's feelings." Yoongi sighed as he felt a heavy load on his shoulders.

"Go apologize, I don't want him to sleep when he is angry." Jimin said as he pecked Yoongi's cheek.

"Okay, babe." Yoongi sighed as he walked up the stairs and walked to Hoseok's door.

Yoongi knocked on the door and waited for a voice to speak out but he heard nothing, he quietly walked in and saw that Hoseok was sleeping. Yoongi walked into his room and laid next to him.

"Aish, Hoseok babe, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I didn't mean to, when I heard that someone was taking the mockery out of you because you are in a polyamory relationship. I was so hurt when this person said that because you know me and Jimin love you so much. Please don't feel that I hate you because I don't, I love you so much that I'm happy that you're in my life. I love you Hoseok ah." Yoongi said as he pecked his cheek.

Yoongi smiled gently as he confessed and the heavy weight feeling on his shoulders has disappeared. Hoseok began shuffling in his sleep as he turned to cuddle his hyung. Yoongi noticed that he was smiling, he made himself more comfortable as he held Hoseok and closed his eyes.

Jimin was wondering what was taking Yoongi so long, he decided to go upstairs to check the two. He walked into the bedroom and saw that they were cuddling, Jimin smiled as he walked up to them and pecked their forehead as he carried on with the cleaning downstairs.

"My boys are crazy." He chuckled.


	3. namjoon x jin ; don't touch my Mario collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin catches Namjoon playing with his collections.

Jin's POV~

I was re-organizing my Mario collection since I had ordered some new items just to make my bedroom more enjoyable. On the other hand, my boyfriend, Kim Namjoon keeps touching my collection and replacing them. 

Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend but he should understand not to touch my collection. It's getting to the point where I might have to leave secret cameras in the room. 

I hear a knock on the door, I dropped my toys gently as I walked up to the door. I see my boyfriend looking like a tired mess, he has obviously just woken up.

"My babe, you look like you've been pulled out through the bush and back." I chuckled as I pecked his cheek.

"Jungkook was getting freaky with V all night and I couldn't sleep." Namjoon mumbled as he rested his head on Jin's shoulder.

I looked at my younger and lifted him up, I carried him onto my bed. I crawled into my bed with him and I watched him as his eyes was forcing themselves to open but I closed them.

"Sleep baby." I told him.

I sat here stroking his back for twenty minutes until I was dead sure that he was asleep. I pecked his cheek and got out of bed to finish off my collection organizing.

It must have been three hours later because I have just finally finished organizing my collection. I suddenly hear talking from my room, I quietly walked up to my room seeing Namjoon playing my with collection, my collection that took three hours to finish.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said in a stern voice causing him to have a mini heart attack. 

"Um, bangsonghamnida?" He said in Korean.

"What?" I said in disbelief as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Okay, Jin, baby, I couldn't help myself." Namjoon said.

"Touch my Mario collection again, I'm going to punish you." I told him.

He looked at my collection that was on the floor and then back at me as he smirked at me. 

"You're testing me, aren't you?" I said as I walked in and he stood up quickly.

I pushed him down on my bed again, I can feel the lust growing from the pits of my stomach. Namjoon looked at me as he gasped at my sudden movement. I moved my hand under his shirt and he arched his body up as he felt the shivers going through his body.

"Are you going to be a good boy and leave my collection alone?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said.

I moved closer so we was face to face, I moved my hand further down to his region as I began to stroke him, he gasped as he tried to push me off him but I grabbed both of his hands and put them over his head.

"Gosh, Jin, you're so kinky. I love it." He growled in hunger for more.

"Am I now? I thought it was you that was very kinky." I lowered my voice as I began to bite his ears.

"J-Jin." Namjoon moaned.

"What do you want, babe?" I said as I began to mark his skin. 

"M-make me, ahhh!~ Make me cum." Namjoon begged.

"And how do you want that done?" I smirked.

"Make me cum in my boxers." Namjoon begged as I placed my hand on his erection and I can feel him thrusting on my hand. 

I grabbed his as he grunted, I moved my body up so our dicks was touching even though we were clothed. I begin to grind on him, his moans filling my bedroom was music to my ears.

"You're a naughty boy, Namjoon." I told him.

"Only for you, daddy." Namjoon winked.

"Tease." I said as I thrusted my hips a little slower to tease him.

"Daddy. Don't tease me, I'll be a good boy." Namjoon begged his boyfriend.

"You better. Next time, I won't make you cum for 3 days." I warned him.

"J-J-Jin." I watched him stuttered.

"I'm so close." He cried in pleasure.

"Do not cum." I ordered.

Namjoon's cries was beginning to get louder, I smirked happily as my bedroom was soundproof so I could make Namjoon scream whenever I wanted to. 

"JIN." He screamed.

I carried on until he was over pleasured. He was sweating and breathing heavily, I smirked as I was going to mean and make him go for a around two.

"Think you can do a round two?" I teased.

"Please, daddy." I can feel Namjoon getting hard again.

I began thrusting myself against him, He was gripping onto my bedsheets as he felt him self was going to release again.

"Jin, I'm gonna cum again, fuck!" Namjoon moans.

"FUCKKKKKK." Namjoon screams as he came a second time.

"Are you going to behave?" I said looking him.

"Yes, daddy." He stutters after being in so much pleasure.


	4. jackson x jaebum ; lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum feels that his and Jackson's relationship until he begins to get flashbacks.

Jaebum's POV~

"Aishhh." I sighed as I didn't know what to do anymore.

I lost you in my mind, forget it.

I want to break up with Jackson because I don't feel the same anymore but how do I do so? The boy is always laughing and smiling, it's making my heart cry. 

Every time, I watch how he does things, it makes me cry because I don't want to leave him but it's the best for us. Why am I struggling? I don't want to hurt him by cheating or anything.

I laid on my bed not knowing what to do, I hear the door open as Jackson walks into to the room. He looks at me like he wants to have a talk.

"Hyung, I have been thinking lately." I heard those six words being said.

My heart is beating very quickly. I can't do this.

"What is it?" I asked as I felt myself panicking.

"Well, I feel like our relationship is drifting apart. I don't feel the same love as I did when I first fell in love with you." Jackson said as he picked his words carefully.

"I agree with you but I don't want to hurt you. I'm glad that you actually brought it up." I said as I sat up on the bed.

He walked closer towards me, my heart is beating. Why am I feeling like this again? What is wrong with me? I can feel the butterflies churning in my stomach. I felt Jackson's hand on both of my cheeks, I looked up at him and all the memories come flashing back at me. 

I've lost you in my mind. 

Why are the memories coming back?

I felt the lump growing in my throat, I'm sure Jackson has noticed because his thumbs were wet. 

"What? Am I crying?" I said as I touched my face to feel it was wet.

This was the first time in three years of our relationship that I have really cried. Most of the time, I would get angry and just calm myself down.

"Why am I crying?" I spoke as I felt the pain growing in my chest.

"It's because you're thinking of the memories, when we first fell in love." Jackson explained.

"I want us to go separate ways but it's like my heart won't accept it." I cried.

"Well, I may have lost you in my mind but my heart doesn't let go so easily." Jackson said as he kneeled down to my eye level.

I can feel my heart beating quickly, I take Jackson's hand and place it on my chest. 

"My heart always beats fast for you. I don't want to leave you, you've have made such a big impact in my life and for me just to push you out, I can't do it." I said as he wiped my tears.

"I will never leave you." Jackson said as he leaned closer to kiss me.

"I love you, hyung." Jackson smiled.

"I love you too Jackson ah." I chuckled as I held him in my arms.


	5. yugyeom x ten ; now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten has been having a rough time and he sits by himself wondering how Yugyeom has managed to stay with him for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was inspired by Halsey - Now or Never.

Ten sighed as he was trying to get some heavy weight off his shoulders but the more he kept thinking, the more his shoulders got heavier. Ten was very good at hiding feelings, he is always going through ups and downs with himself. 

His boyfriend Yugyeom was watching him from a far, he observed how tense Ten was. Ten struggled to keep himself at bay or even to be at peace. Yugyeom was worried that he might explode. 

"Ten, baby. Are you okay?" Yugyeom asked as he walked down the stairs pretending he didn't see anything.

Ten jumped as he started breathing heavily after being jumped scared.

"I'm fine, why would you think something is wrong?" Ten said.

"Babe, I know you. We have been together for three years and I can clearly sense something is wrong. Look how tense you are sitting on the sofa." Yugyeom said.

Ten was quiet as he heard that Yugyeom was telling the truth. Yugyeom walked to the sofa and sat beside Ten, he pulled him in for a hug. Yugyeom could feel the tension in the room was reducing. 

"You see, I have been having ups and downs with myself. I am trying to become a better me." Ten explained.

"I understand, baby, take your time changing to become a better person isn't easy but it takes time and process." Yugyeom said as he stroked Ten's hair.

Ten smiled as he appreciated the advice, he looked up at his boyfriend. Ten has always wondered how he managed to get a boyfriend like Yugyeom.

"You know, I always wonder how I have managed to have you in my arms for so long. It's like you are a special angel." Ten explained.

Yugyeom smiled as he carried Ten and laid him down so he was on top. 

"You see, baby, I am special. I'm not like those jerks. If you ask for space, i'll give it to you. If you want comfort, i'll give it to you. If you want me when you're in lust, i'll give you everything you want." Ten shivered as he heard the last sentence.

"You're already flustered, huh?" Yugyeom said as he pecked Ten's cheeks.

Ten began to flush as he was seriously flustered. Whenever he was with Yugyeom, he was always turned on. Ten won't lie that he enjoys every single thing with Yugyeom, he has treated Ten well enough. They'll have disagreements but in the end, they figure it out.

"Yugyeom, stop teasing me." Ten said as he started breathing heavily.

"I want to stop but you look to beautiful for me to stop." Yugyeom said as he pecked Ten's neck passionately.

"Hmm!~" Ten sighed as he moved his neck to give Yugyeom more access.

"What do you want from me, baby?" Yugyeom started with his sexy talk.

"I want you to hold me down." Ten said as he began thrusting his hips to try and get friction.

"I guess it's now or never." Yugyeom said as he started undressing himself and Ten.


	6. namjoon x jimin ; what's does love mean to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is trying to write his essay on love but he struggles so he goes to Jimin for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was out of the random, if you enjoy this. I can make more parts for this!

Namjoon was writing an essay that he has chosen to work on but at first he didn't think about how difficult it will be to actually write it. He was boasting how it was easy, karma had already hit him in the face.

He gets up and asked his best friend Jimin. 

"Jimin?" Namjoon called.

"Yes, what's wrong hyung?" Jimin said.

Namjoon went to sat next to him with his paper. 

"What is your definition of love? What does the word love means to you?" Namjoon asked as he wanted to hear Jimin's thought.

Jimin sat there for a minute thinking what live meant to him before he started speaking. Namjoon decided to voice note his speech so he could hear it over and over again.

"What love means to me is..." He said as he struggled to come up reasons.

"I think Love means, when two people fall in love. Not because of their looks but of the way they are treated or the way they are being taken care of. Love is where this person that loves you makes sure that you reach your dream that you may have, makes sure that you keep your sane and is able to speak about emotions, if you're struggling. Love is also showing affection towards each other, physically, mentally and emotionally. Your lover will make sure that you're always smiling even on the darkest days you may go through. This person is also should be there for you when everyone is fake. This person should be there when you're feeling alone in despair. This person should be there holding your hand telling you, it's going to be okay, when the nerves comes in. Your wrapped in their arms as they pull you into their embrace, their kisses make sure that you are beautiful and should love yourself. Everything your lover or soon to be lover, should care for one another and not be in pain." Jimin said as wiped his tears that was falling down from his eyes.

"Love is so powerful that you can't help but wonder how far is it going to go." 

Namjoon was shocked as he heard Jimin's speech. He wiped Jimin's tears and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oops, sorry. I got carried away." Namjoon blushed.

"No, it's okay. I have been waiting for that for a long time." Jimin smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?" Namjoon asked.

"You don't even need to ask." Jimin chuckled.

Namjoon pulls Jimin closer again as they connected their lips again. They started out as sweet but began to get a little more rough and passionate.

"My gosh." Jimin says out loud as Namjoon pulled away.

"You look adorable, your lips are swollen because of me." Namjoon chuckled as he complimented.

"Stop that, you tease." Jimin playfully slapped Namjoon.

"And what if I don't want to stop?" Namjoon said as he hovered over Jimin's body.

"Namjoon!" Jimin gasped.

"HEY EVERYBODY, I'M J-HOPE AND I AM YOUR HOPE." J-hope screamed happily as he walked into the bedroom.

"Oh shit, I should have knocked. i'll leave. Don't forget protection, I'm not ready to be an uncle." J-hope exaggerated.

"Hoseok, you are a Uncle. Jungkook and Tae have a child remember?" Namjoon said reminding the sunshine that was standing at the door.

"Oh right, but there's was planned. Yours isn't." J-hope explains.

"YAH!" Namjoon said as he grabbed a shoe and threw it as J-hope ran out of the room.

Namjoon goes up to lock the door and goes back to Jimin, who was laying on the bed flustered.

"Now, where were we?" Namjoon said as he looked at Jimin with lust growing inside of him.

"Here." Jimin points to his neck.


	7. yoongi x namjoon ; kinky, are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has been feeling kinky and have been having thoughts on what he wants to do to Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has smut inside, you're welcome.
> 
> • People always ask me whenever I write smut if I have a daddy kink. 
> 
> I don't, it's just for the story.
> 
> Enjoy❤️

Namjoon's POV~

For the past few days, I have been feeling very kinky. I just imagining myself tying Yoongi to the ends of the bed and me teasing the life out of him. 

Oh, how i just want to mark his pale skin with my voluptuous lips. My hands trailing down his body as he shivering and begging me to to fuck him. I want him to call me daddy because everyone knows that he has a daddy kink in him.

Min Yoongi, I see you at night moaning my name when you think of me.

~

My boyfriend was currently out with Jin as they were shopping for some new items that we needed in this house that all seven of us share. I was in my room writing some lyrics and producing here and there. 

Three hours has gone by so quick that I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck. I felt the lips approach my cheeks in a softly manner.

"Hey baby." I said as I turned around on the spiny chair, I was sitting on.

"Hey, I'm home now. Did you miss me?" Yoongi asked.

"Yes, I missed you a lot but i'm glad your home." I smiled as he sat on my lap to hug me.

"I love you." Yoongi smiled.

"I love you too." I returned my love for him.

I have never ever seen him smile this hard before in my years of dating him. Yes, he had a rough past and sometimes struggle to get out his feelings but I understand him.

He only spills his feelings to me when he is upset and frustrated, he writes it out like a poem or a rap. The lyrics are so deep and meaningful. I always say to him that he can tell me when he is ready, there is no rush.

"You look very happy today." I smiled as I pecked his cheek.

"Well, I'm happy to see you. I may scold you sometimes but it doesn't mean I can't show you that I love you." Yoongi said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I slowly started rubbing my hands on his thighs, I'm trying to not make him know that the way he is sitting will make me want to have him on the bed. Yoongi was resting head on my shoulder as I was still rubbing my hands on his thighs, it wasn't long until I decided to move my hands a bit to closer to his crotch area. 

"Namjoon ah, what are you?" Yoongi said as he started breathing a little more heavier.

"Nothing, I'm just giving your thighs some appreciation." I said innocently.

He looked at me as he raised and brow at me but didn't say anything. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as I felt his lips touch my skin. I grunted a little, when he found my sweet spot. He wants to play this game, well, two can play this. 

I moved my hands up his thighs and began to caress them again, he gasped in my ears just like how I have dreamt of him doing. He went from gasping to moaning.

"Namjoon ah." Yoongi moans.

I stopped as I got up and placed him on the bed, I changed into my shorts and got ready for bed. 

"Night, babe." I said as I pecked his cheek and turning to my side.

"Oh, you little brat. I'm going to get revenge." I hear Yoongi mumbling to himself.

10 hours later...

I woke up and wanted finished a few things but I realized that I'm naked, tied to the bed naked and Yoongi on me.

"What are you doing?" I grunted.

"Since you want to play games and leave my frustrated with your kinkiness. Two can play." Yoongi said in an evil manner.

I can feel the blood rushing from my body as I felt myself grow in Yoongi's hole. I moaned at the feeling as his walls was clenching on me.

"Is Daddy enjoying himself?" Yoongi said as he slowly started grinding on him.

"Yes." I moaned as he picked up the pace on his movements.

"I want daddy to fuck me." Yoongi begs as he takes off the rope.

I grabbed him and lay him on the bed as I thrusted myself in. Yoongi moaned very loudly as I was pounding into him, the only thing to hear was skin slapping, Yoongi's moan and my grunts.

"Daddy, right there." Yoongi screams.

"You're such a good boy for daddy. Would you like me to go harder, kitten?" I asked him as I slowed down my thrust. 

"Daddy, don't tease me. I want it harder. Fuck me." Yoongi begs.

I picked up the pace of my thrusting as he began screaming out my name. It was the most satisfying thing to hear out of his mouth, my boyfriend Min Yoongi.

"Namjoon."

"Fuck, Daddy." 

"I'm so close-ahh. Fuck there, hit it harder." 

"Are you ready to cum, babe?" I asked him as I looked at my boy, who was sweating and in pleasure.

"Yes, daddy." Yoongi said as his voice started cracking.

Yoongi grabs himself and begins to stroke himself violently. I watched him screaming and arch his back as he released his cum on his stomach.

"Ah good boy, let me finish you." I said as I wanted to release.

Yoongi arched his back again as he couldn't handle the pleasure. He holds on to the bedsheets and screams.

"DADDY NAMJOON! FUCK!" He screams as he cums again and I pull out.

When I finished releasing my load, I collapsed beside him, he was sweating and out of breath, probably seeing stars too.

He's body was shaking, I carried his naked body and walked to the bathroom. I placed him in the bath and turned on the shower. 

"How was that baby?" I asked him as the water was pouring down on us.

"It felt amazing. I'm still shaking from the orgasm, It was so intense."'Yoongi chuckles.

I smiled as I chuckled at the same time, I looked at his neck and it was filled with love bites. I smirked as he belongs to me and no one else.

"You have a very pretty neck." I teased.

"YAH! You marked it. I will mark yours." Yoongi said as he expression from being a love dovey straight to a grumpy one.

I chuckled as place my neck up for him to attack my neck, I felt his soft lips on me and it was the best feeling ever.


	8. yoongi x jhope ; the loner and the jock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-Hope finally gets a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was terrible. I was unmotivated but i'll get better.

J-hope's pov~

Here, I'm sat by myself again. 

I'm always sitting by myself, every classes, every break and lunch. It's so painful to sit in silence and you are just watching people walk by laughing with their friends and then you are just alone.

I've always wondered why people didn't come up to talk to me. Did they just look at me and thought - Oh, this person looks gay, i'm not going to talk or make any connections with him.

Lunch time was now finished, my next class was English, which was my favourite subject and I got good grades out of it but i am always sitting alone. 

It's like, no one even acknowledge that i'm even there. Sometimes i feel like crying, i have no one to talk to. I can't express my feelings. 

I was thinking so much that i didn't even know that i was crying until this boy that sat next to me that i have noticed but never bothered with anything or with anyone.

"Hey, are you okay?" This boy said. 

I turned my head and saw he was jock, i didn't want to be rude and ignore so i just nodded and got up left the room as I just felt depressed.

I went to the bathroom to cry, i just felt so alone. I hated this, what 18 year old boy is alone? I looked at myself in the mirror, i just saw me and my tears falling.

"God, i'm so lonely. I'm talking to the damn mirror, which has a reflection of me." I said as i sat on the ground with my hands on my tear stained face.

I heard footsteps and I saw it was the same boy that asked if i was okay. I smiled through my tears. He came closer and sat next to me. 

He pulled me into a hug as he didn't bother to ask if i was doing okay, this felt perfect, something that i have been craving for a long time.

"It's okay." He said.

He may be a jock but he has a hell of a sweet heart.

He pulled away from the hug, he wiped my tears. He treated me like I was his boyfriend. I couldn't have asked anymore for this.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"J-hope." I sniffed.

"My name is Min Yoongi but call me Suga." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Suga." I smiled as he wiped the last wet tears.

"Why are you sad? A pretty boy like you shouldn't be sad on a Wednesday. Even though no one likes school but anyways." Suga rambled, i giggled on how weird he was.

He was weird just like me, i like it.

"Well, i have no friends, i am always by myself. It's hard to be waking up everyday knowing that you have no friends to call up. My mother always asks me, why i isolate myself so much. I am just lonely and i hate that." I told him as he didn't say a word but he listened to my problem.

"You don't need to have them days anymore because from this day on, i'll be your friend. How does that sound?" Suga said.

I smiled as i nodded my head.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him.

"It's okay, do you want to come to my house? We should get to know each other." Suga asked politely.

"Yes, I'd love that a lot!" I smiled as he got up and took my head to pull me up.

I washed my face and Suga gave me a paper towel as i thanked him for the help. We left the school building and headed to Suga's house.

We have arrived at Suga's house and i was greeted by his mum, I said my hello and introduced myself to her. I felt so comfortable being here. Suga motioned me to follow him to his bedroom.

"This is where i sleep, it's not much but i have more to show you. You can get yourself comfortable, I'll get us some milk and cookies." Suga said as i nodded and he ran out of the room.

Suga's bedroom felt very cosy, i decided to look around in the different parts of the room until something caught my eyes. I saw pictures of him when he was younger.

I've always loved looking at baby pictures, i just feel like i'm a little kid again. Having pictures and then you think of the memories that you had in the past just makes you very happy.

I saw one picture of him just smiling, this made my heart melt to the max, how could a guy grow up to be so freaking cute.

"I see that you have found my baby pictures." Suga said out of nowhere making me jump.

"Yeah, I love looking at baby pictures and i can't deny the fact that you looked so cute when you was younger." I said truthfully.

"Awe, thank you! You are so sweet!" Suga blushed.

"You're welcome. What did you want to show me?" I asked him.

"Ah, yes, follow me." Suga said as he placed out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand and we walked down to what i assume the basement, it was a that had instruments. WOW WEE, i saw a piano.

"You have a piano, can i try it out?" I asked.

"Of course, you can try anything you want." Suga said.

I started playing the piano and played the song that has been stuck in my mind for a while. I finished playing the song and i noticed Suga had tears in his eyes, i got up from the piano and went to give him a hug.

"That was amazing and your voice had so much emotions." Suga said as i wiped his tears.

"Thank you." I said as i pecked his forehead.


	9. jimin x jungkook ; love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin moves to Seoul from Busan and he meets Jungkook for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wae naman honja apa

• PARK JIMIN• 공원지민 •

I have just settled into my new house after travelling a couple of hours from Busan. I already miss my hometown but I had to move on. I wanted to pursue my dream and that was to dance.

I am now living in Seoul, a place that I have never been to or been around in. This was definitely new for me, I would say it's like starting a new life in some distant land but with city.

I sat down on the sofa, I was tired but I was hungry. I remembered that i had left over food from earlier. I opened my bag and found that it was still in there.  
I sat down and began eating. I started to think about how to get to places and where to go when you're bored. 

Suddenly, I heard knocking on the door. I got up to see who was at the door. It was a young adult, he didn't look too young probably around 19, he looked very cute. I may have just met him but he was so gob smacking to observe.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" I said as I greeted him.

"Annyeonghaseyo! My name is Jeon Jungkook and I saw you move in yesterday and thought I should welcome you to Seoul." He said in his cute accent.

My heart is beating like crazy.

"My name is Park Jimin and yeah, i'm just finishing up. I'm waiting for some delivery to come in." I told him truthfully.

"Ah that's all great, have you ever lived  in Seoul?" He asked.

"No, I have never lived or been here. It's my first time, i guess." I told him as I chuckled.

"Ah okay, Seoul is very lovely city." Jungkook smiled showing me his white teeth.

"I need to have more a look around. Originally, I come from Busan." I told him. I saw the surprised look on his face as I said Busan.

"I'm from Busan too!" He smiled. 

Jungkook chuckled as he saw my excitement, this was already love at first sight for me. He invited me to go out for a walk with him even though we was out here for 3 hours talking nonstop. I feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"I know we've just met but I am so attracted to you." Jungkook blushed as I felt my cheeks burning.

"I like you too. Aish, my heart his beating quickly." I told him.

"Can I feel it?" He asked.

I took his hand and placed it on my chest and he felt my heart beating. He comes closer towards me and gives me a hug. I looked at him and pecked his lips. 

I heard drops of water running as it hard started raining. I didn't want to be in my house since it was empty and very lonely.

"Do you want to spend the night at mine? I know your house is still empty." Jungkook said as he held my hand.

"I'd love too." I smiled as I pushed my glasses back a little towards my face.

"Lets go." He said as he walked into his house.


	10. yugyeom x ten ; hate into love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom hates Ten. Bambam who introduced Yugyeom to Ten thinks that he's denying his love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter;
> 
> 1\. GOT7 - Sick 아파  
> 2\. Defsoul (JB - GOT7) - Lost

"Yugyeom, I'm sorry to tell you this but we don't have a spare room for you to have by yourself. I'm afraid you'll have to share with Ten." One of the people that was living in the dorm.

"Great(!) Uhm, no worries." I sighed as I carried my luggage to 234.

I unlocked the door to find this boy that i hated so much was there unpacking his clothing. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and sighed. 

"This going to be a long 5 years." I said to myself.

I just hoped that nothing will changed that has me doing something stupid. After I had finished unpacking my bags, I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water as I was thirsty, I see Ten reading his book peacefully as he had calming music in the background. I shook my head as he was being weird. 

"Do you mind turning off the music? It's annoying." I grumbled.

"No!" He simply said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Because this is amazing and you can't control me so shut up." He said as he looked at me and glared.

"What did you just say to me?" I said as I put the glass down and walked towards him.

"I told you that you can't control and you should shut up." Ten repeated what he has said to me.

"You're lucky that I can hold my anger in." I said as I picked up my jacket and walked out of the apartment.

I drove to the nearest bar, I have been so stressed lately, there are some problems with my family and moving wasn't easy.

"Yugyeom? Is that you?" I heard this familiar voice ringing in my ears.

I saw BamBam; my best friend that I haven't seen since we went out different ways to go to college.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Nae gajang chinhan chingu! It's been so long! How are you doing?" I said as he hugged him tightly.

"I have been good, I work here part time and I'm almost finished with school. How's your schooling?" BamBam asked.

"I have an extra year because I was off to help one of my cousin who was sick. I have to share a room with the person I hate the most." I sighed.

"Oh no! Is your cousin okay?" 

"Yes, she's stronger than ever."

"Who is this person that you hate?" BamBam asked curiously.

"Do you remember when you first introduced me to Ten?" I asked as he looked at me trying to jog his memory.

"Ah yes, he's Thai! What happened between you two?" BamBam said as he frowned his brows.

"Well, our friendship was going well but then I don't know what happened we began to hate each other." I told him.

"That's weird, when you first met him you was blushing like crazy." BamBam said.

"Well it's not the same! I hate him, he hates me and now we are sharing a dorm." I rolled my eyes.

"Yugyeomie, you know that hate always turns into love. You know that right?" BamBam said.

I sighed as I knew that he was right but I don't want to believe it's true, i refuse to.

"I know but that won't happen between us." 

"Okay." BamBam simply said as he knows that Yugyeom doesn't hate him deep down.

One hour later, Yugyeom was very drunk. BamBam chuckled as he heard Yugyeom talk out his problems but he was mainly talking about Ten.

"Okay, big guy. We need to get you home, tell me your door number." BamBam said.

"Uhhh.... 2....3....4.." Yugyeom slurred.

BamBam walked to through the corridors to find his room, when he found it, he knocked on the door hoping Ten would be home.

"TEN!!! Swasdi Karb!" BamBam greeted him.

"It's been so long Bambam." Ten smiled happily.

"I know right. Where does Yugyeom sleep?" Bambam asked as Ten allowed him in.

"Right this way, just place him in my room. I'm going to give him some water." Ten told Bambam.

"Okay, I'm sorry to be in a rush but i'm wanted back at my work place." Bambam said.

"It's okay, i have your number. We'll talk soon." Ten said.

"Okay, goodbye." Bambam said as he rushed out of the door.

Ten was about to leave the room until he heard Yugyeom call his name.

"Tennn..." Yugyeom grumbles.

"Yes." Ten walked closer to him.

"What is this feeling that I have in my chest?" He said as he was feeling his chest.

"What's wrong with your chest?" Ten asked curiously.

"Come, feel it." Yugyeom slurred.

Ten felt his heartbeat and it was racing rapidly. 

"Are you hot?" 

"No, you make me feel like this for long time." 

"But don't you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I said that to make you think I do. I'm very much in love with you." 

"I don't understand."

"Come closer." 

Ten comes closer to Yugyeom's face.

"What part don't you understand, baby?"

"Your love for me." 

"Kiss me." 

Ten hearing those words come out of Yugyeom's mouth was what he wanted to hear for a long time. He leans closer for the kiss, as their lips kiss, Ten can feel the sparks going crazy.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

Yugyeom begins to fall asleep, Ten was going to out of the room but he decided to stay and be beside his lover. The next morning, when Yugyeom woke up he grumbled as he felt his head in pain; he noticed that he wasn't in his room.

"Where am I?" Yugyeom asked himself as he looked around.

"You're in my room." Ten said as he comes on and kiss Yugyeom in the cheek.

Yugyeom began to blush as Ten did that, he wonders what he did yesterday for him to kiss him in the cheek.

"I confessed last night, huh?" Yugyeom said. 

"Yes, you did. It's okay, how are you feeling?" Ten asked as he sat beside Yugyeom.

Ten noticed Yugyeom's face going a little green, Ten's eyes widened as he took Yugyeom to the bathroom so he could empty out his stomach. 

"Let it all out, baby." Ten rubbed Yugyeom's back.

"Why are you treating me this good after everything i've done to you?" Yugyeom asked.

"Ever heard of the phrase. Hate turns into love?" Ten said.

"Yes, all the time." 

"Well, it's like that with us." Ten chuckled.

Yugyeom was about to speak but he emptied his stomach again.

"I'm never drinking again." Yugyeom laughed. 

Ten laughed as he rubbed Yugyeom's back again. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care you." Ten kissed Yugyeom's forehead.

"I think I'm finished. I just have a terrible headache." Yugyeom said as he sat back.

"Where's your toothbrush?" Ten said.

"In the small bag on my bed." Yugyeom answered as he asked no questions.

"Okay, brush your teeth so they don't rot. When your finished just shout and Ill make you a warm bath. How does that sound?" Ten smiled gently.

"Thank you, hyung." Yugyeom hugged Ten.

"You're welcome."

Ten walked out to find a couple items, while Yugyeom was brushing his teeth. When Yugyeom was finished, he felt his head pounding so much.

"Hyung, my head is in so much pain." The younger began crying.

"I'm coming, babe." Ten said as he carried the items to the bathroom.

Ten walks in the bathroom to find Yugyeom on the floor with his head in his hands with small sobs. 

"My baby, don't cry. I'm here to help you." Ten said.

Ten put on the bath and poured some bath crystals to help Yugyeom to soothe his muscles to help them relax. Once, the bath was ready, Ten walked out of the bathroom to give Yugyeom some privacy as he undressed himself. 

"You can come in again." Yugyeom said as he comfortably sat in the bath.

"Is that okay or do you want a little more warm water?" Ten asked what could satisfy Yugyeom's needs.

"No, this is perfect." Yugyeom smiled hazily.

"That's good." Ten smiled as he leaned closer to kiss Yugyeom's cheek but Yugyeom moved and headed straight for his lips.

"I love you." Yugyeom smiled.

"I love you too, baby." Ten smiled.


	11. namjoon x  jackson ; missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon misses Jackson as he has a show in Japan.

Namjoon, are you okay?" Jin asked him as he noticed that he was in his own little world.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Namjoon sighed quietly.

"You miss him, don't you?" Jin said as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Yes. I miss him a lot." Namjoon rested his head on the table.

"What is he currently doing right now?" Jin asked curiously.

"He is in Japan. I want to go see him but we have a live shows tomorrow evening." 

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. You should call him, he probably misses you too." Jin said as he massaged Namjoon's shoulders to release some stress.

Suddenly Namjoon's phone started ringing, he didn't bother to check the caller ID. 

Joonie; Hello?

Jackson; Hey, baby.

Joonie; My babe, I miss you so much!!!

Jackson; I miss you too, my cupcake. I'm almost finished. I'll be home tomorrow.

Joonie; When tomorrow?

Jackson; Hopefully before you start your performance or afterwards. 

Joonie; I'm so excited, I can't wait to shower you in hugs and kisses.

Jackson; Hahaha, me too baby. How have you been holding up?

Joonie; I'm tired and I need more sleep but we have to finish the rehearsals.

Jackson; I understand baby. Is Suga and Jimin doing okay? 

Joonie; Yes, they are fine. They are always arguing, don't worry baby. 

Jackson; That's my friends alright. What about our three way couple? Tae, Jungkook and jhope?

Joonie; They are all doing good, the tension between them three are getting stronger, when i mean stronger i mean too sexual. The thick air is too much. 

Jackson; Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're going through with that everyday but you know they are your brothers so it's understandable.

Joonie; Yeah, I agree. Lastly, Jin is married to his beautiful wife Kim Lee Bam. 

Jackson; Ah yes, I'm so happy for them both! I can't wait to be an uncle. 

Joonie; We all are! Gosh, I'm so proud of my oldest brudda!

Jackson; Same! I have you and I'm happy.

Joonie; Me too!

Jackson; I can't wait till i get home. I'll just pin you to the bed and just make love to you all night.

Joonie; I'll be waiting for that babe.

Jackson; You better. I'm sorry baby, I have to go now. I loved talking with you for 4 hours straight .

Joonie; I'm glad that you had the time for it, I love you so much baby.

Jackson; I love you too beauty. You rest well and send my love to the others, okay?

Joonie; And good luck with your tour in China and send my love to your boys. 

Jackson; I will, I love you, bye.

Joonie; I love you too, bye.

The next day; getting ready for the show.

Namjoon's POV~ 

We are now getting ready to do the show, I am beginning to feel more nervous. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't I had so much going through my mind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt someone's hands on my shoulders massaging me intensely. I recognise these hands because I don't let any of the other members to do this.

This person came closer towards my eyes and whispered. 

"Take a deep breath in and show them what you've got." The voice quietly said.

"Okay. I'm ready." I said as I got up and went to see my group.

I didn't even look back to see who was comforting me, I shook it off and walked into the stage with my group. 

As the night goes on, the show is coming to an end. I am exhausted but I had an amazing night with my ARMY's, I kissed my fans goodnight and told them to have a safe journey home. I walked onto backstage into my personal dressing room and laid down on the sofa.

"Ahh, that was an amazing night." I said as my body was struggling to keep me awake. 

Two hours later...

I wasn't hoping to sleep for two hours but I woke up in my room, I don't even know how i got here. I hear Suga calling me downstairs.

"HEY RAPMONSTER! YOU HAVE A GUEST." He shouted.

"I'M COMING!" I said as I walked to the bathroom to wake myself up and make it look like I'm alive.

I changed into a hoodie and some tracksuit bottoms then wore my sliders. I ran down the stairs to see a blonde haired person sitting on the sofa. I walked to the sofa and hugged his person tightly.

"I'm not Jackson." BamBam suddenly turns around.

"Why do you guys do this to me? You know i'm excited for Jackson to come home and you prank me." I complained.

"But baby, I'm right here." Jackson stood up from the sofa that was across from BamBam.

At this moment, I didn't know what to say anymore. I ran to Jackson's lap and hugged him tightly. Jackson pressed his lips against mine, his lips was always soft so things always got heated quickly.

I suddenly butt headed Jackson as I felt pillows thrown at my head. 

"YAH!" I shouted.

"Do that shit elsewhere." Taehyung said.

"What? Don't you guys know that I had to put up with yours, Jimin and Jhope's sexual tension for 1 week? You guys are some fucking horny animals." I complained.

"Sexual tension? Hahaha! You must be joking, we aren't that crazy." Jimin chuckled.

"Okay then..." I told them. I was now going to hit them with the facts.

"Last Monday, I was with Jackson, we had decided that we was going to go out for the day. Me and him was greeted by you three covered with loads of bite marks on necks and jaw and so on. Tuesday onwards, Jimin comes downstairs shirtless and he had not even noticed that his upper body was covered with tons of bite marks until Jackson told him." I told them as all three of their faces were red. 

It was all quiet, I had proven my point. I chuckled as I took Jackson's hand and walked to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me so no one could disturb us. Jackson laid his body on the bed as I cuddled next to him. 

"I'm so happy you're home Jackson!" I said as I was filled with glee.

"Me too, baby. You know, that was me who rubbed your shoulders and whispered in your ears." He looked at me.

My eyes widened as I didn't even realised it was him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said as I started tracing patterns on his hand.

"If i had told you that I was here, you'd be too excited to do the show. I know what your like babe." Jackson chuckled as he pecked my forehead.

"Okay, true." I smiled.

"But I won't lie, you was so seductive out there. How does your fans handle you? Watching you dance makes me melt like butter." Jackson said in my ears.

"I don't know, I think of you and the sexiness sort of just flows its way out." 

"So you think of me when your doing your shows?" Jackson teased.

"Yes, you keep me going and stop with your teasing." I playfully slapped him.

He suddenly rolled over so he was on top of me and pinned my arms back. Gosh, I love this side of Jackson, he's so kind and caring but then under two seconds he could be waiting to tear off these clothing you're wearing.

I gasped as i did not expect the unexpected.

"Jackson, you're so naughty." I chuckled.

"I thought I was cute, did your opinions suddenly changed?" He said with his mocking tone.

"No, I didn't change my opinion. Your sexiness just swoons me over every time." I said as I grabbed his cheeks and pecked his lips.

 

"Well, you make me fall off my feet one thousand times and i'm still falling." Jackson pecked my nose.

My heart fluttered as I heard those words.

"Jackson?" I called.

"Yes, baby?" He responded with a smile.

"Make love to me." I told him as he let go of the hands he had held down.

"Your wish is my command."


	12. yoongi x jimin ; stress reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin notices that Suga is stressed so he helps him release his heavy shoulders.

Jimin's POV~

Suga has been stressed lately, he was trying to finish his mixtape. I had knew before hand that he was going to be a little stressed because it's not easy trying to get the whole album together. 

I saw that his door was opened, usually it would be closed but I took a quick peep and saw that he had headphones in his ears going over the final piece. I smiled as I walked to my bedroom quietly after closing the door a little more.

I laid down on my book and began to read, I suddenly hear footsteps walking around but I was so focused on my book that I felt a body lay on me instead. I smiled as i saw Yoongi.

"Babe, have you finished your CD?" I asked him which such excitement.

"Almost, there's one problem." Yoongi sighed.

"What's that, baby?" Is said as I began to stroke his hair.

"There's one song that I have to redo, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to." Yoongi said disappointedly.

"Well, seeing that you're stressed maybe I can help you release those heavy shoulders." I said hoping he would get what I meant.

I slowly kissed his neck and waited for his reaction.

"Stop, I'm not in the mood for that baby." He said simply. 

I ran my fingers through his soft hair and tugged on it slightly. Yoongi loves it when I do that, he says it turns him on. I watched the older close his eyes as he was enjoying the way was messing with my hair.

"Do it again." He said.

I smirked as I placed my lips on his neck again. I kissed his neck passionately as I heard gasps escaping his mouth. I stopped to look at him as he was out of breath just the way i want him. He looks at me with an expression of why i stop. I bite my lips and move my hand slyly to rub him slowly, he moaned at my teasing move.

"Jimin ah..." He moans.

"Are you stressed, big boy?" I teased him more as I could feel him growing hard.

"Yes, baby." He responded. 

"Well then, big boy, I'm going to make you feel good. You don't need move a muscle." I told him.

I untied his sweatpants that he had tied together. I can feel Yoongi tugging on my t-shirt meaning he wants me to take it off. I pulled off my t-shirt and quickly felt him sucking away on my abs. He looked at me while he licked my abs up and down. Gosh, that's such a turn on. 

"Gosh, baby, you're turning me on." I said grunted.

I pushed him down and attacked his neck leaving him a couple of hickey's. I pulled down his sweatpants and boxers to reveal his beautiful sight in front of me. 

"Hm, baby, you look so good." I said.

"Stop with the tease." Yoongi groans.

I grabbed him and he gasped as he felt my cold hands against him, I leaned closer and kitty licked the tip. I heard him moan which motivated me to carry on.

I decided to give him a surprise and choke on him, I heard a shriek come out of his mouth as I smirked. He looked down at me as I looked back him sucking him off. Whenever i hit the pleasure point he will give me a face to show you that he is enjoying it.

"Oh baby, you're so good to me." He said as he rests his hands on my hand signalling me that he wants me to choke on him.

I deep throated him a couple times more until he started breathing more heavier and his moans getting louder. 

"Faster baby, I'm so close." Suga moans.

I obeyed his command and soon after I choked on him once more and he released in my mouth, Yoongi is lying on the bed out of breath as he just released his orgasm. I swallowed his cum and licked him clean, I pulled up his boxers and sweatpants as he lays there to get his heart rate back to normal.

"You taste very sweet, big boy." I said as I winked at him.

"Thank you, baby." Yoongi smiled.

"How do you feel now?" I asked him as I turned on the air conditioner to let some air into the room.

"I feel so good baby." He smiled as he cuddled up with me.


	13. namjoon x jin ; i love you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin have been in a relationship for a year.

진's POV~

Namjoon and I have been dating for a year now and today is our anniversary. I have just woken up from my sleep as I am very tired from all the dancing that we had done as a group yesterday. My body is still aching, I hear the door open and I see Namjoon walking in with a tray.

"Good morning babe, how do you feel?" He asked as he carefully put the tray beside me on the night table.

"Good morning, my body is still aching." I tell him as he pecked my forehead.

"Oh no, you eat your breakfast and I will make you a dead sea mineral bath to loosen up your muscles, how does that sound?" Namjoon suggested.

"That would be great, baby." I smiled at him. 

Peacefully, I ate my food and finished my orange juice. I got out of bed and took a big stretch as I went to find some clothing to wear to be inside today unless Namjoon has something for us but I never know what the boy is doing. 

"Babe, your bath is ready." He said as comes out of the bathroom.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"You enjoy your bath, I have some dishes to wash and I'll be back in a bit." He tells me as i nod my head.

He walks off and closes the door behind him, i put my clothes down somewhere that they couldn't get wet. I undressed from my clothing and got inside the bath, the smell of the dead sea mineral just made me relax instantly. I made my self comfortable and rested peacefully.

Twenty minutes later...

Namjoon knocks on the door and walks in, I saw a smile very wide on his face. I started blushing as i couldn't handle how cute he looked. 

"My gosh, Namjoon, you're so cute." I fangirled.

"Now you're making me blush." He as he covered his cheeks from me seeing that he's red.

"HeY sToB iT." I said as he started laughing.

"Oh no, don't bring that up." Namjoon said as he started laughing heartedly.

"HeY sToB iT." I repeated causing him to laugh even more.

After we had cooled down, there was tears falling from how much we was laughing. I smiled as I rested my head on the wall. I was ready to get out of the bath since my fingers was beginning to prune up.

"Namjoon, I'm ready to get out of the bath, I'm turning into a prune." I chuckled. 

Namjoon hands me a towel as he walks out afterwards to give me privacy to get dressed even though he's seen me bare but he still has respect for me. This boy is mine!

I changed into my clothing and walked out, I was suddenly greeted with a kiss from Namjoon.

"I love you so much, Jin." Namjoon said as he held me.

"I love you too so much, Namjoon." I smiled as I pecked his cheek gently.


	14. jackson x bambam  ; love yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam is having a hard time loving himself until his boyfriend, Jackson comes and comfort him.

Bambam's POV~

It's four in the morning, I was awake again actually what am i saying. I have been up all night. As I laid here in the dark, my mind goes into some trance that makes me think of things that I have never thought about. 

I went down this journey and it made me depressed completely. I started looking at my own flaws, I was too disgraced to even say i love myself in the mirror and that's where it all started.

You see me as a happy and live person but at night when darkness arrives and I'm by myself. I am filled with sadness and hatred towards myself. 

I wish i could love myself.

I got out of bed and started to wonder because my mind was heavy. Everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully and yet, i'm here struggling with my emotions. I want to scream, laugh and cry but I can't. I feel like I'm not wanted, I'm always failing the dances that we have to choreography.

trying to satisfy everybody, it's like they can't get enough until enough is enough and then it's too much. 

I finally came to contact with a sofa, it was soft and I just placed my lazy body as laid there. I felt the lump growing in my throat as everything was too overwhelming for me to handle. I tried to take a deep breath to try and calm myself down but it wasn't working. I was sobbing violently as I couldn't hold in anymore tears.

"I wish I could love myself."

"I wish I could love myself." 

"I can't love myself because I hate myself."

I didn't bother to check the time anymore, it was useless to me.

Who's gonna save me when I need saving?

"너무 아파"

"왜 나만 혼자 아파."

"나는 나자신을 사랑할 수 있기를 바란다."

Jackson's POV~ 

I woke up to the sound of crying, i have noticed this for the past 3 days. Whoever is crying must be really in pain. I got out of bed and put on my slippers as I went to check who was up crying. I checked different areas of the house and it was nothing until i got to the lounge. I saw Bambam laying on the sofa just talking to himself. It was so clear. 

"너무 아파"

"왜 나만 혼자 아파."

"나는 나자신을 사랑할 수 있기를 바란다."

I gasped quietly as I heard those sentences come out of his mouth. I quietly walk up to him, he was still sniffling, I lifted him up and carried him to my bedroom since it was only me in there. I laid him down and held him gently as he cuddled me. After his cries has cooled down, I asked him what's was wrong.

"Bam, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I wish I could love myself." Bambam said.

I was taken back at those words, I have never seen BamBam cry like this. I thought he was smiling and being a genuinely happy person but then when that bedroom door closes at night, I never know what he is going through. 

"Even though you may dislike some of your flaws that you have but that's what makes you a human. Just be yourself and don't worry about what other people thinks." I told him.

"And you know that I will love you even if you have flaws. You're perfect to me. You're my love and my sunshine." I told him as I pecked his cheek.

Bambam smiled as I said those words, he cuddled me more tightly like nothing was troubling him.

"I love you babe." Bambam said.

"I love you too, sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 너무 아파 - So painful 
> 
> 왜 나만 혼자 아파. - Why am I alone?
> 
> "나는 나자신을 사랑할 수 있기를 바란다. - I hope I can love myself.


	15. jinyoung x jackson ; be strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is close to giving up but Jackson doesn't want him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am addicted to jinson. I am such trash.

Jinyoung's POV~

Everything that I had put together was beginning to crumble. I am left in an emotional state, I am tired, I am angry but I must pursue my dream. I am currently running, running for what? I don't know, I'm looking for the dead end on this road but seems like the road keeps going. 

Why am I struggling? What's holding me back? 

My life is falling apart, I am so lost that I don't know which road or what path to take anymore. As I sit here on my desk just reviewing my life, I didn't even hear my bedroom door open. I felt strong hands on my shoulders. I jumped as I was frightened by the touch.

"Jinyoung, calm down. Are you okay?" Jackson said as he massaged my shoulders.

I sighed and leant forward to rest my head on the table as I closed my eyes. I feel Jackson's eyes on me, I take his hand and hold it tightly as I got the feeling that he got the signal that I was struggling. He carried me off the desk and stood me up as he got my shoes and jacket. 

At this moment, I didn't care where he was taking me. I just wanted this heavy weight from my shoulder and in my mind just to pass. Jackson takes my hand and we walk out of the front door and it's raining.

I watched the rain falling as it was hitting on the windows and cars also on the ground. The sound made me wanted to take all the problems off my shoulders and throw them in the air. Jackson takes my hand we walked in the rain.

I didn't care if my clothes were soaking, as long as I got this heavy weight of my body. I stopped walking as my feelings overwhelmed my mind causing me to break down, I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jackson said as he kneeled down beside my aching body.

"I want to give up. Everything that I have been doing is crumbling. Aish, I am finished." I said as I cried with so much pain.

"Hey! Don't say that." Jackson said as I just ignored his words.

He stood up and pulled me for me to stand. There was a wall and I leaned my back against it. I feel Jackson's body moving closer towards mine. 

"Jackson, now is not the time to be seductive." I told him.

He chuckled with caused me to smile a little.

"There's my baby's smile." Jackson pecks my cheek.

I closed my eyes as I breathed in and breathed out. 

"Baby, I understand that you're going through a rough time but I want you not to give up. You see things have crumbled before but you've managed to get yourself back on track. Okay, yeah. I agree there's times where you get angry and begin to give up entirely but don't lose yourself. Sometimes the road gets tough and I don't know why. You're very strong. You and I know that very well. Those times when you're overthinking, I hear your cries at night. Let them out, you're not a weak person. Even though you may say that you won't be able to get back on your feet, you will just give yourself a break and take a deep breath." Jackson told me as he held my hand and rubbed it gently.

I looked into his eyes and opened my arms for a wide hug, I felt his embrace as he tightly hugs me. I was so happy to hear those words that more tears fell. I looked at Jackson and he brought both hands to my face and wiped my tears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath feeling the tension on my shoulders rise a little. 

"Thank you, Wang." I said as I pecked his soft lips.

"You're welcome, sweetie, I'll do anything to make you feel better." He smiled with his million dollar smile that always made me go soft.

"Let's go home." I said taking his hand as we walked home.

"When we get home, we are going to take a warm shower because I am freezing and then I'll make you some comfort food. If you want we can cuddle and watch a movie." Jackson suggested.

"I'd love that lot, Wang gae." 

"Let's go, Park gae." 

We arrived home and took off our wet clothing. As I looked out of our bedroom window, I saw the moon shining bright than ever. I smiled as I saw how beautiful the sky looked. I felt Jackson's hands on my hip, he leaned towards my neck leaving little kisses. I giggled as he was snuggling in my neck, i turned myself around to hug him.

"Are you ready to go in the shower?" Jackson asks.

"Yes, I am." I said as I walked to the bathroom and began stripping. 

I turned on the shower as me and Jackson stood under the shower head. Suddenly, cold water comes out and I began to shiver. Jackson chuckles as I was breathing heavily from the coldness of the water. I changed the setting to warm as my body relaxed. I put my head under the water as my hair was getting wet. 

I opened my eyes to see Jackson blushing like crazy. 

"Why are you so red on the cheeks?" I asked him.

"Uhm... Gosh, do you know how hot you looked with water dripping from hair down to your body." Jackson excites himself.

I chuckled as I pulled him under the water, i watched the water pour down from his hair down his body and I understood what he meant. I breath hitched into a gasp. 

"Okay, I see what you mean." I chuckled.

We finished in the shower and dried our bodies, Jackson went downstairs to make some food and I was sat in the bedroom looking for a movie to watch. I didn't find anything so I laid down waiting for Jackson.

"Babe, wake up! Don't sleep on me now." I heard Jackson's voice.

I opened my eyes and got up too quickly that I was light headed.

"Woops, are you light headed?" Jackson asked as he held me from falling.

"How long did I fall asleep?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just 15 minutes."

"Wow! That was a deep 15 minute nap." I said rubbing my eyes. 

Jackson chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"Here's some food, I'm sure you struggled to find a movie so let's find whatever is on TV." He said.

I got comfortable next him and ate my food that Jackson made for me, when I was finished, I laid my head on Jackson's lap as I was into this program on the TV.


	16. sehun x jimin ; hyung, i’m hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin tells his hyung Sehun that he his hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading often.

"Hyung?" Jimin walked up to his boyfriend who was busy in his office in the house they shared.

"Yes, baby?" Sehun turned on his rolling chair to give his younger attention.

"I'm hungry." Jimin walks in as Sehun gets up to hug him.

"Follow me, I'll make you some food to eat." Sehun smiled as he pecked Jimins cheek.

The pair walked downstairs as Sehun was in the kitchen looking in the fridge thinking about what to make for dinner for the both of them. While Sehun was looking for the ingredients, Jimin sat on the counter and talked to his hyung about his day.

"Hyung, how was work today?" Jimin asked.

Sehun placed the ingredients on the table and rested his head on Jimin's shoulder.

"It's so tiring, I'm always buried under paperwork. I want to slap them out of the building but I can't afford to lose my job." Sehun sighed. 

Jimin pecked his cheek as he understood how his hyung felt. 

"How was your day, Jiminie?" Sehun smiled as he began to wash the vegetables.

"Uhm... What did I do today? Oh right, I was at Uni for a couple of hours and then I walked to the shop to replace the vase that Xiumin accidentally broke, when he last came round and now I'm with you." Jimin said as he was thinking of what else he did today.

"Oh and I met up with Jungkook. I didn't stay there long because he and Tae was beginning to get a little freaky and I just didn't need that." Jimin laughed.

"You've must have had a busy day." Sehun looked back at Jimin, who was yawning with tiredness.

"I've had a busy day but then at the end of the day, I'm just happy to be with you, hyung, even if you have to stay up late just to finish papers." Jimin smiled tiredly.

"I know, I try to finish everything but sometimes it's too much. Aish, if i was young again like you." Sehun chuckled.

"Don't say that, you're only two years older. I'm 22 and I'm already feeling 50." Jimin laughed.

"Oh my." Sehun shook his head out of laughter.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it? When I was 16, I felt like I was just slowly dying out because being active 24/7 is not an easy job." Jimin said.

"I agree, baby. Now, let's cook to feed your hungry stomach, baby." Sehun said as he pecked Jimin's cheeks.


	17. namjoon x jin ; reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is having a tough time and Jin comes by to help him.

Namjoon took a big sigh as he sat down by the window and looking at the grey rainy day in Seoul. His mind lingers as he is in a deep thought although he was trying to get his own self together but it seemed like it was a struggle. 

Jin walked into the bedroom and saw that his boyfriend was by the window again. He walked in and he heard little sniffles, Jin knows that Namjoon doesn't like to show tears so he hugs him tightly without saying anything.

Jin carries Namjoon to the bed, he looks at his younger and pecked his cheeks as he could feel Namjoon's wet and hot tears. 

"Look at me, baby." Jin said to his boyfriend.

Namjoon looked at his older as he was heavily panting, Jin strongly turns Namjoon over so he was on top. Namjoon rested his neck under Jin's jaw.

"Baby, I am here." Jin pat his back comfortingly.

"I wish I could love myself." Namjoon croaked.

"Don't worry, there's times where things get too much. There's times where you can be angry at everything and there's also times where you want to push everything close to you away because you don't know how to deal with it anymore. You may struggle to love yourself now but take it step by step." Jin spoke as he was rubbing Namjoon's back gently.

Namjoon looked up at Jin as he sat up, he smiled as there was now more tears falling from his eyes. Jin wiped the last wet tears and pecked his boyfriends lips.

"Don't forget, when you need to cry. Pour everything from your heart." Jin said.

"Can I cry to you instead? I feel so safe in your arms." Namjoon smiled.

"Of course. I'll always take care of you and after all, you're mine." Jin smiled happily.

"saranghae, Jin hyung."

"Nado saranghae, jagiya."


	18. yugyeom x jaebum ; yugyeom is mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom finally loses his shit at a girl that works along side with him in a coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much, i have just been lazy.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom called out as he was looking for Jaebum.

“Yes, baby?” Jaebum said as he woken up from his slumber on the sofa.

“Oh, you were asleep? Sorry hyung.” Yugyeom apologises.

“It’s okay, baby. I heard your voice calling me. Do you need anything?” Jaebum said as he struggled to keep his eyes opened.

“Nope, I just want to cuddle with you. I’ve had a long day.” Yugyeom sighed.

“Did something happen at your work today?” Jaebum said as he turned his body to face Yugyeom.

“Well, there is this girl that keeps mocking me and talking about me behind my back. I am still quite new there so I need more help and she was laughing when I dropped the hot drink on me by accident because that stupid girl hadn’t mopped the floor so I slipped. I’m thinking of moving jobs.” Yugyeom sighed sadly. 

“Oh, my baby. Don’t worry, it takes time to get used into a new environment that you’ve never been worked in. That girl, who laughed at you is just being childish. Don’t worry so much. You’ll be better than her, she will make mistakes also.” Jaebum explained as he stroking Yugyeom’s cheeks.

“Thank you, hyung.” Yugyeom smiled.

Yugyeom shuffled a little bit hissed as he felt pain on his chest and stomach.

“Did the hot drink burn you? What type of hot drink spilled on you?” Jaebum quickly reacted as he got up.

“Hot chocolate.” Yugyeom lied.

Jaebum didn’t believe him, he leaned closer and smelt a strong smell of coffee. He then took his jumper and saw the burns. 

“Oh my god, this is not good. You have to report that stupid bast-“

“Yah, watch your profanity.” Yugyeom scolded his boyfriend.

“Sorry. We need to get you treated. Does it hurt if I touch it?” Jaebum tried but Yugyeom slapped his hand off.

“Of course it hurts. I wouldn’t be hissing if it wasn’t.” Yugyeom said sarcastically.

Yugyeom realised that he used his towards Jaebum.

“Aigooo. Baby, I’m sorry. I am just angry, I need to let it out.” Yugyeom apologised.

“It’s okay, baby. I understand, I shouldn’t have asked an stupid question. Now let’s treat you with some ice since it’s cold.”

Jaebum went to fetch some ice from the freezer, he came back with an ice pack and gently placed it on his burns that was on his chest. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Yugyeom smiled as he held Jaebum’s hand.

“It’s okay, baby.” 

Three hours later... 

“YAHHHHHH.” Yugyeom screamed.

Jaebum comes rushing from upstairs to see Yugyeom in pain.

“My baby. What’s wrong?” 

“I took the ice pack off and the skin ripped off.”

“Let me find some sunscreen.” 

“Sunscreen? It’s cold in Seoul.” 

“No, it’s for your burns. It will try and help to keep the burns at ease. I would use Aloe Vera but we don’t have any.” 

“Oh right. Just apply quickly because it will hurt.”

Jaebum gently applied the sunscreen onto Yugyeom’s chest. Yugyeom held onto Jaebum’s arm as it was painful. 

“I’m really considering changing jobs. I need to call the manager.” Yugyeom said.

“There, hopefully that will calm down the inflaming pain.”

“Thank you, baby.” Yugyeom smiles as he pecked Jaebum’s lips.

 

The next morning... Yugyeom’s POV~~

 

“YOU AND YOUR UGLY ASS FACE. GET YOURSELF OUT OF HERE.” I screamed as I threw ready made drink.

“You’re just a loser. Look at what you’re doing? Do you really think that you’re gonna get away with that?” 

“Well, I’m sick of your ass. You judge me everyday because I make little mistakes. I am not perfect, I have flaws. Every person that has gotten a wrong order or the flavour was too strong. I always take it back and try to fix it. They thank me afterwards because they see my hard work. You on the other hand are always being like a slut and trying to get guys numbers, in fact I never see you do your job. So fuck you and your ugly ass.” I screamed as Jaebum suddenly came out of nowhere and carried me.

“Park Jinyoung hyung, I quit this job.” I screamed as I tried to get off Jaebum’s grip but he is too strong. 

I took the apron and threw it on the floor.

After twenty minutes of my tantrum, I had calmed down as I was carried by Jaebum on the way home.

“Jaebum hyung, who called you to come and get me?”

“Your manager.” 

“Oh, I am a mess.” 

“No, whoever that girl was. She deserved it. I have never seen you get loose with anger like that.”

“That’s because i’m never angry at you. If I was angry at you, I would let it pass because there’s other things i could be worried about.” 

“Geez, then you haven’t seen me angry.” 

“I have seen you angry, I usually just let you be until you have calmed down.” 

“You’re so light. Do you even eat?” Jaebum said.

“I eat a lot, I don’t know why I am so light.”

Jaebum laughed as he pecked my cheek, I smiled as I snuggled my neck into his shoulder. 

“I love you Jaebum hyung, thank you for carrying me out of there. I would have ripped her hair out.” I said.

“You’re welcome, baby. I’m sure Jinyoung will schedule another time so you aren’t working beside that girl.” 

“I hope so.” 

“Now, let’s go home, I’m going to make you some food then we are going to have fun because I have missed you all day.” 

“I’m up for that, hyung.” 

“I love you too, baby.”


	19. MJ x j-hope ; jhope’s blow job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ teases J-hope and requests for a blow job.

J-hope’s POV~ 

I am sat in my bedroom with loud music blaring out from my laptop that was sitting on the table. I sang along to Bevy Maco as I was deeply in love with this song. It was called So Faded. 

“Tell me if you still shine on my life”

I suddenly heard my bedroom door opening as I turned round quickly to see my boyfriend of 2 years. Kim Myungjin. I smiled as I ran into his arms.

“Hey baby.” He pet called me.

“Hello, my love. How are you?” I asked.

“I am okay. I have finished my papers so I decided to come and visit you.” 

I looked into his eyes and it always brings me back to the day when we first met, his brown eyes that stood out the most to me. As we have been dated, he has always been truthful, he hasn’t gotten annoyed with me in fact he is so patient with me. 

“Baby?” 

“Hm?” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“You. I got lost in your brown eyes.”

“You’re so cute.” 

I began to blush as I hid my face on his shoulders. I heard his chuckle as I looked up at him and he had a massive smile. 

“Oh my gosh. Why are you so beautiful? Stop this!” I said as tears starting falling from my eyes.

“Woah. Am i that beautiful for you to start crying?” 

“Yes. You’re features, your personality and your happiness. My gosh, I am so soft.”

“Baby, don’t cry.” He said as he wiped my tears.

“You go from being super cute to super sexy! How do you do it?” I said.

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re super cute now but then you change into a sexy guy.” 

“Oh, you mean like this...” 

He grabs my cheeks and pulls them gently as I fall straight into his trap and suddenly, he pushes me against the wall with the most seductive eyes glaring at me.

“Fuck!” I gasped.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes.” 

I am suddenly pushed onto the bed, this has to be the most sexiest thing that I have been put through. I feel myself going crazy, this boy better not tease me. I feel his lips touch mine, I was eager to kiss him back but he moves back making me whine. 

He leans closer again and this time he connects my lips with his. His lips are so soft, one first kiss and I am hook. I feel him licking my bottom lip, I gasped as he took the chance to bite my lip. I grunted as he was now just being a painful tease.

“Stop with your tease, boy.” I complained.

I suddenly feel his hands grab my thigh as my body jerked up. He always finds the spots that triggers me, I can feel his hands going further up my thighs. I gasped louder as I felt myself growing hard as his big hands was rubbing my cock. 

“You’re so hard, baby.” He whispered in my ears and proceeded to bite it. I couldn’t speak every time, I tried but I ended up moaning.

“Tell me how you want it, baby?” 

“I want you to blow me.” 

I want to be pounded by him but not today, he fucked me so hard yesterday that I am so sore. I feel his hands removing my tracksuit and my boxers down to my ankles. His soft cold hands grabs my painfully erected cock and took me in his mouth. 

I looked down at him and he looks back at me while he is sucking me off and that was such a pretty sight to see. Whenever he hit the right spot, my eyes would roll back.

“Can I choke on you?” He questioned.

“Are you sure?” I said as he hasn’t done anything like that.

“I’m sure, baby.”

“Only if you’re ready.” 

He begins sucking again and I got the sudden surprise, when I felt my cock at the back of his throat. He continued a couple of times until I told him that I was going to cum.

“Oh, I am going to cum.” I moaned.

I grabbed his hair and tugged as he choked on me again causing to cum in his mouth. He takes everything and swallows, he winks at me and pulls up my boxers and tracksuit.

“That was so good, baby.” I praised him.

“I’m glad you liked it, I should do it more often.” He said as he winked.


	20. jackson x jinyoung ; frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone for so long. I was depressed and had writers block. I am now back, I don’t know how long for but please enjoy these imagines i’m going to be posting.

“Jackson ah!” Jinyoung called.

“Yes? What’s wrong?” Jackson placed his phone down on the table face down giving Jinyoung all his attention. 

“I’m carrying so much frustration on my shoulders.” Jinyoung sighed as he sat down.

“Why? What’s keeping your shoulders so tense?” Jackson asked with curiosity.

“My work, my boss is stressing me out.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“How do you want me to release this frustration out from you?” Jackson asked as he had no clue what do with myself.

“Well, what do you do when you’re stressed?” Jinyoung asked.

Jackson stopped and thought, he looked back at Jinyoung as he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Well, I exercise, sleep, take a long relaxing bath, eat food, hang out with you or someone that can help me release or sexually pleasure myself.” Jackson said a few suggestions to Jinyoung.

“Okay. What if you have done all those things but you still frustrated?” Jinyoung questioned further. 

“Get you to fuck me until scream...” Jackson said. 

“Is that why you try to turn me on sometimes?” Jinyoung asked.

Jackson nodded his head. 

“I’m willing to do it again, if you’re stressed. It’s better to get it out than to keep it in.” 

Jinyoung suddenly took Jackson’s hand and ran upstairs to the bedroom they were sharing. Jackson placed his phone on the nightstand as he knew that later he would probat forget where it was put. 

“Jinyoung ah. Take off your clothes.” Jackson ordered Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung took off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. Jackson leaned closer as Jinyoung made himself relaxed, he felt his boyfriend’s lips on his body and it instantly calmed his mood. 

“Jinyoungie, you’re tense. Try to relax more.” 

“I’m trying.” Jinyoung laid more comfortably and started breathing slowly in and out deeply. 

“Shhhh. Just listen to the sound of my voice in your ears and you’ll be instantly hooked.” Jackson whispered in Jinyoung‘s ears.

“So undeniably gorgeous.” Jackson bit on jinyoung‘s ears. 

Jackson slowly made his way down to Jinyoung’s neck and began biting marks until they were visible. Unexpectedly, Jackson bit on one of his nipples which caused him to groan. 

“So good. Do it again.” Jinyoung begged. 

Jackson continued as he could feel Jinyoung growing hard. He places himself on Jinyoung’s lap and began thrusting slowly. 

“Uh.” Jinyoung moaned as he felt Jackson’s crotch against his. 

“Are you relaxed, baby?” 

“Very. What can your hands do?” Jinyoung smirked.

“I don’t know, let us see about that.” 

Jackson got up as he pulled down Jinyoung’s shorts and boxers to reveal a red aching erected dick. Jackson applied some lube to his hand and grabbed him. 

“Ah. You’re hands are cold.” Jinyoung giggled.

Jackson stroked him in a up and down motion as he teased the tip to find Jinyoung’s orgasmic point. He squeezed a little tighter around him and Jinyoung couldn’t contain his moans as much as he tried to be quiet. 

“More Jackson, more.” Jinyoung cried for more pleasure. 

Jackson quickened up the pace as he could see that Jinyoung’s stomach is beginning to tighten up making him wanting to cum. 

“So closeeeeeee. Fast-Ahh-errr.” 

Jackson rubs over the tip to tease him making his back arch. He repeats a few times and it wasn’t long till Jinyoung was sending out hot squirts of cum from the tip of his dick.

Jinyoung, who’s laying out of breath on the bed sighs in content.

“Thank you, baby.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jackson pecked the heavy breathing boys lips.


	21. yoongi x jimin x jhope  ; i love you both equally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and J-hope have an argument.

“NO! SUGA LOVES ME MORE.” J-hope screamed.

“NO, I’M HIS FAVOURITE!” Screamed Jimin angrily. 

Suga suddenly woke up from his sleep as he heard screaming and shouting from downstairs. He frowns as he woke up his lazy body and managed to get out off bed. He walks downstairs to see J-hope and Jimin crying. 

“YAH! What’s with all the screaming?” Suga mumbled in a grumpy mood.

“Which one of us do you adore more?” Jimin spoke as he wiped his tears from anger. 

“What?”

“We had an argument because one of us had thought you loved the other more.” J-hope explained. 

Suga walked downstairs as he chuckled. He went to sit in between the pair that was fighting. 

“I love both of you equally. Please don’t think that I love one more than the other.” Suga said.

“You love both of us equally?” Jimin smiled. 

“Yes. Both of you make me happy.” Suga smiled. 

Jimin and J-hope climbed on each side of Suga’s lap and pecked his cheek. 

“I love you, Jimin.” Suga said.

“I love you too.” Jimin leaned closer to peck him.

“I love you j-hope.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Are we on good terms now?” 

The pair that had finished arguing nodded their heads and followed Suga upstairs. 

“J-hope, let’s go to sleep. We did wake up Suga from his sleep and i feel bad.” Jimin said.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

Suga laid on his bed, Jimin and j-hope joined as the three cuddled comfortably on the bed.


	22. taehyung x jimin x jungkook ; taehyung broke his laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung broke his laptop.

“Aish. Why is this not working?” Taehyung mumbled to himself as he couldn’t get the laptop to turn on.

Tae suddenly gave up and went to find Jimin. He knocked on Jimin’s door and walked in. When he walked in he saw Jimin helping Jungkook with his homework. 

“Jiminie, I’m sorry to interrupt but can you help me with my laptop. It doesn’t want to turn on.” Taehyung spoke gently so Jungkook focus on his work.

“Come baby. Let me see.” Jimin said. 

Jimin tried all sorts of things with the laptop and nothing seemed to be working. He had tried to charge it but he got nothing. It look like it has to go for repairs.

“Tae. Baby, the laptop is broken.” Jimin said in a sad tone as he saw Taehyung’s face frowned a little. 

“Aish. I was almost done with the school report.” Taehyung sighed.

“When does the report have to go back?” 

“I have two weeks left but i did it early so I don’t stress with it.” 

“Okay. Tomorrow, I can take it to the shop to get it repaired.” 

“Thank you so much.”

Taehyung laid on the bed as he relaxed for a couple of minutes. 

“FINISHED!” Exclaimed Jungkook.

Tae suddenly opened his eyes as he heard Jungkook shouted a little loud. 

“Tae? Are you sleepy?” Jungkook asked.

“No, I was just relaxing.” Tae smiled tiredly.

“Ah, you’re so cute.” Jungkook smiles as he pecked his boyfriend. 

“I’m so exhausted and my body is aching.” Jimin said as he yawned. 

“Hyung. Do you want a massage from both of us?” 

“If you’re not too tired then yes please.” 

“Come baby. Let’s help you rest.” Tae said.

As Jimin laid down, Taehyung and Jungkook popped the gassy bones that needed to pop and massaged the areas Jimin was feeling pain. 

“Ah jinjja, you guys did a good job. I feel so goooood.” Jimin smiled comfortably. 

“You’re welcome baby.” Jungkook and Taehyung smiled and pecked Jimin’s lips. 

“Let’s rest and we can have some freaky fun tomorrow. What do you think?” Jimin winked.

“I like your thinking, hyung.” Jungkook smirked.

“Let’s rest up our bodies.” Taehyung spoke as he fixed his pillow.


	23. jackson x namjoon ; christmas surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon has a christmas surprise

Namjoon’s POV~ 

Usually around Christmas time, schedules were usually tight because around the world wanted to see us before we had our break. Luckily, we had finished early, I was at my house with the house decorated but the only thing that I didn’t have with me was Jackson. 

Jackson, my boyfriend of 3 years. He was in China finishing off his shows and I missed him, I have his presents under the trees. I’m just waiting for him to come home. 

I went to play some music so I didn’t feel lonely, my group has went back home to their families to celebrate. J-hope and Jin was celebrating with family back home. Suga and Jimin were together this Christmas. Taehyung and Jungkook was together. It was only me that was alone. 

I heard my phone beep. I checked the message and it was from Jimin.

지민이 : hyung, are you alone? 

남준: yes, I don’t know when Jackson is coming home :( 

지민이 : don’t worry, he’ll come home to where his heart belongs. just be patient.

남준: thank you chim. 

I sat on the sofa downing a chocolate cake that I had made just to comfort my sad lonely self. Luckily, I had made two cakes so tomorrow for Christmas day, I have in case Jackson comes. I began to feel tired, I got up and went to brush my teeth then laying my heavily tired body on my bed and closed my eyes to sleep.

The next morning...

It was Christmas morning and I got up and stretched. I put on my reading glasses and saw there was a note on my bed stand. The paper read go downstairs. you’re present has arrived. I was confused. What, present? No one has dropped by yesterday or this morning. I got out of bed and went to freshen myself up. When I had finally arrived downstairs, I saw presents that was triple than what I had put there. I saw a massive box and suddenly my phone pinged.

진: Do you see the big box there? I hope you did and enjoy what’s coming for you. 

I smiled at the message, I walked closer to the box and It was wrapped beautifully. I opened it carefully, I saw it had some foam inside covering the top and suddenly a man came jumping out causing me to fall down. When the man stood up, I recognised him like I had never before. It was the one and only Jackson Wang. My boyfriend. 

“Jackson?” I called out to see if i wasn’t dreaming.

“I’m home, baby.” He spoke as he got out of the box.

Emotions inside of me began to rush, I got up and leaped for a hug as I could feel the tears fall down. I was so happy, I pecked Jackson’s cheeks like crazy as I gave him more of my love.

“I have missed you so much, baby.” Jackson said as he looked at me, as i had tears falling from my face. 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m so happy you’re home.” I told him as I held him longer. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you even more.” 

“No more tears. I’m here now. Let’s make this Christmas amazing.” 

“I agree.” 

Jackson and Namjoon had made Christmas dinner and ate as they filled their stomachs til they were full. After they had rested, there was suddenly a knock on the door, Namjoon went to go open the door and saw 6 other of his friends. Namjoon smiled as he saw his brothers from another mother was here.

“Ahhhh! You guys are here!” 

“Of course, we have always celebrated as one big group. Jackson, you’re welcome.” Jungkook spoke.

“Thank you.” 

“Now it’s time to sit together and open Christmas presents. Jackson, are your group coming?” 

“Yes, they should be-“ The door bell rings and the door opens to hear boys laughing and singing.

“ANNYEONGHASEYO YEOREOBUN! MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Bambam yelled. 

One big family came together and shared presents. Smiles and laughter. The christmas spirit made Namjoon feel happy inside. 

“Id like to make a toast.” Jinyoung spoke. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate our love for one and another. Also a time to reconnect with friends that we haven’t seen in a while because of hard work and schedules. I hope that 2018 will be a great year. A year of happiness and fixing whatever we need to work on. I hope that we also help people so that they are not fighting alone. Cheers for the new year.” Jinyoung spoke as he put his glass up and clinking with his friends.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.” One big family spoke.

They began sharing out their presents to everyone. Jackson and Namjoon was smiling.

“I love you so much. This is the best surprise, I could ever have.” Namjoon spoke.

“You’re welcome, baby. I’ll give you more surprises from me later. Everything you’ve been waiting for.” Jackson winked.

“Naughty.” Namjoon smirked.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Jackson laughed.


	24. jinyoung x yugyeom ; jinyoungie pabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “JINYOUNGIE PABOOOO!”

“Jaebum-ah. I was thinking of changing my clothing style. What do you think?” Jinyoung asked trying to get some suggestions from Jaebum.

“I think your style is cool but I’m willing to help you to find a new style.” Jaebum spoke.

Jinyoung and Jaebum was sitting down on the sofa talking over some new things that Jinyoung could try out. Yugyeom, Jinyoung’s boyfriend had other plans for the pair that was sitting on the sofa talking over fashion. 

“Hyunggggg.” Yugyeom whined.

“Yes, baby?” Jinyoung stopped his conversation with Jaebum to see what his boyfriend wanted. 

“Bambam is getting on my nerves.” Yugyeom complained.

“Must I take the role of a parent also?” Jinyoung laughed.

“No, not really. I just came here to tell you something.” 

“mwo?”

(뭐 - what)

“JINYOUNGIE PABO!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He got up quickly and started running. Luckily, Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and ignored his silly boyfriend. 

“JAEBUMIE PABOOOOOO!!!” He yells again. 

“YAH!” Jaebum screamed. 

“JINYOUNGIE PABO, JAEBUMIE PABOOO!” Yugyeom laughed as he was running and screaming. 

“JINYOUNGIE PABO, JAEBUMIE PABO.” Yugyeom and BamBam began.

“That’s it.” Jinyoung and Jaebum said.

“YAH! BAM, RUN! They are coming.” 

“WHOSE THEY?” 

“OUR BOYFRIENDS.” 

“SHIT.” 

Yugyeom and BamBam was running in their separate ways. Yugyeom found a place to hide while Jinyoung was looking for him. He watched Jinyoung run past and he quickly ran out as soon as Jinyoung saw him, he was out like a thunder bolt.

“YAH. Come here.” Jinyoung screamed.

Suddenly Yugyeom and BamBam crashes and landed on the floor. Jinyoung kneels down to straddle Yugyeom, who was laying on the floor out of breath. 

“I am a what?” 

“It doesn’t matter now. I got your attention.” Yugyeom said.

“What do you have to say for yourself, mister?” Jaebum asked Bambam.

“Err... Sarangheyo.” Bambam smiled cutely.

“Aish, my hearteu.” Jaebum squeals.

“He makes you so soft, omg.” Jinyoung smiles like a proud mum.

“I can’t, neomu apa. He’s too cute.” Jaebum’s heart softens.

“Bam, what is your trick?” Yugyeom laughed.

“There’s no trick. When you love someone, they can’t stay mad at you. That person will look into your eyes and just soften straight up.” Bam explained.

“Are you still mad, Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom asked.

“Ohh, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung softens. 

“I can never be mad at you, baby.” Jinyoung spoke as he pecked Yugyeom lips.

“I like this position, Jaebum hyung.” Bam winked making Jaebum blush a little.

“Yah!” Jaebum said as he laid down and hides his face in Bam’s neck.

Yugyeom smirks as he looks at Jinyoung.

“Don’t you dare. You know i’ll fuck you here.” Jinyoung said as Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“Can we get up now? Bam asked.

“Yes.” Jaebum said as he got up.


	25. jhope x jimin ; you’re beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhope doesn’t think he is beautiful. Jimin is here to comfort him.

J-hope's POV~

I laid on the bed beside Jimin , he made me feel comfortable with my sexuality. It made me melt into his arms a lot more. I feel Jimin staring down at me, it was a comfortable stare. I smiled as I moved myself a little more. 

"What are you smiling at?" Jimin chuckles.

He made me smile like a mad person. This feeling that's rushing through my body is making me sick, not as in i'm disgusted, I mean like I have that butterfly feeling. 

"You make me happy." I told him truthfully.

"You make me happy too." I heard those words as my heart was beating quicker. 

I sat up and stared into his eyes, he flashed me a smile showing his crooked teeth. I adored every single thing about Jimin and there was no one else that could ever replace him or make me fall for another person. 

I feel his hands resting on my waist as I leaned closer so our foreheads was touching, i rested my head there and closed my eyes. I was suddenly turned over with him on top of me, he comes closer and slowly begins to peck my neck.

It wasn't rough or sloppy, it was gently and passionate. I breathed in heavily as he has my body going on fire. I opened my eyes and I looked at him as he smirked causing me to roll my eyes and pull him closer to me.

"You are so beautiful, J-hope." Jimin whispers in my ears.

He always tells me this and I want to believe that but I have a hard time accepting me. I want to love myself but my insecurities always beats me.

"No, I'm not." I denied as I put my hands to cover my face as I don't want to be judged.

Jimin pulls my hand away from my face and I saw the pained expression on his face. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes. I suddenly hear sobs, I looked at Jimin and he was crying.

"Don't tell yourself that. You are very beautiful. Stop abusing and bashing yourself. I know your mind tells you different but I think you are the most beautiful guy, I have ever met. It makes me sad that you think like that." He said as he was crying.

He was crying out of love, the amount of affection, he always shows towards me is unreal. I felt the tears rolling down my face, I looked at Jimin, I held both sides of his cheeks and pulled him closer as i crashed my lips on him.


	26. namjoon x yoongi - i hate myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is struggling and he goes to Yoongi, his boyfriend’s room to cry.

“Why can i do it right?” Namjoon scribbled on the paper that he had been working on for two days.

He sat for another twenty minutes trying to come up with some new lyrics but nothing was working. He got up from his desk and took his notebook and threw it across the room hitting the wall. 

“I hate myself. I hate myself.” He repeated to himself. 

You see, Namjoon has been suffering with his own problems. Problems that he would often keep to himself and wouldn’t share it with anybody unless it got to the point it was choking him up inside. 

I plopped his body on the bed as he laid here listening to this thoughts that was now getting louder. Namjoon didn’t know the person he was anymore. He was more moody even towards his members. He was even more moody with his boyfriend Yoongi but he understood that he was stressed and just needed time. 

useless

loser 

ugly 

disgrace 

unloved 

wimp 

weirdo 

freak 

dumb 

die 

The words began pooling inside Namjoon’s head and it got to much for him to handle that he began crying. He told himself to calm down, he went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water so no one knows he’s had a breakdown. 

Jin knew that Namjoon is fighting in his own room. He could always tell when Namjoon was stressed it was when he became moody towards his members and had bags under his eyes. 

“Keep your shit together. You’re stronger than that.” Namjoon pep talked himself which wasn’t working.

He ran out of the room and went to find Yoongi. When he arrived to Yoongi’s room, he saw that Yoongi was asleep on his bed. Namjoon walked over and climbed under blanket and held Yoongi. Namjoon only lets Yoongi see him cry, he’s too ashamed for the others to see him cry when they look up to him.

At this moment, he let the tears fall. There was nothing holding him back. He cries onto Yoongi’s t-shirt, he suddenly felt arms wrap around him.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Yoongi asked as his eyes was still closed.

“I hate myself. I can’t keep telling myself i’m okay when i’m not.” Namjoon explained. 

“Baby, please don’t hate yourself. You’re just stressed. You need to give yourself time, of the lyrics doesn’t go the first time, give it a break and then work on it when you feel like you have rested your thoughts.” 

“You think so.”

“Oh. I know so.” 

“Thank you, I love you so much.” Namjoon said as he pecked Yoongi’s cheek.

“You’re welcome, baby. Now, lay here with me and sleep. You need it. Have you seen the bags under your eyes?” 

“I haven’t looked at myself in the mirror so no i haven’t seen them.”

Yoongi changes positions so he’s holding Namjoon. He pecks his forehead and pulls the blanket so he isn’t cold. 

“Relax your mind, baby. Just close your eyes and let your body take you in relaxation.” Yoongi said.

“Okay.” He whispered and closed his eyes comfortably under Yoongi’s warmth.


	27. chanyeol x jinyoung - it’s too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is depressed and Chanyeol showers him with love.

chanyeol x jinyoung - it’s all too much.

I wish i wasn’t feeling this way that I feel. The sadness that keeps draining my body. I am sat in my bedroom alone just allowing the sadness to take over my mind and my emotions. Why am i doing this to myself? Am I not good enough? I don’t feel good enough for this earth.

“Jinyoung? Can I come in?” Chanyeol knocked on the door waiting to hear my response.

“Y-yes.” I said as my voice was croaky. 

I was hidden and he couldn’t find me. I heard the door opening and I try to contend my breathing. I tried not to break down. I’m fighting with my emotions so hard. I let it build to the point where I couldn’t control myself anymore. 

“Why? Why? Why?” I spoke.

“I can’t take it anymore. The sadness that keeps clouding my mind. What do you want from me?” I cried uncontrollably.

“Jinyoung, come out baby. Let me hold you.” Chanyeol said as he sat on the bed waiting for me to come out.

“No. I don’t want you to see how weak I am.” I coughed.

“Baby. You’re not weak! In fact, you’re the strongest person I know.” Chanyeol comforts me in some way.

“If I’m strong then why am I crying? What is this sadness that i’m feeling?” 

“Jinyoungie. You’re crying because you need to cleanse everything that you have bottled up inside. You’re crying is a sign of that you’ve been strong for a long time and needs time to get back on your feet.” Chanyeol explained the truth.

“But I never see you break down.” I sniffed.

“I don’t show you but I hide it also. I don’t want you to worry but the only thing I need is your love. Your love makes me feel better, you make me happy, when I have come home from work and I’m just moody. Immediately, when i see your face, I have forgotten everything.” 

“I wish I wasn’t depressed. It’s a mess waking up everyday not wanting to do anything. I’m tired of sitting by myself listening to my thoughts. I’m tired of feeling this pain. I’m tired of smiling through problems when they affect me massively. I’m exhausted, I just want to run far and run until my legs can’t go on anymore. I’m so angry with myself.” I spoke freely taking everything out of me. 

It was quiet and I hear little sniffles. 

“It’s hard to hear my mother crying every night because she wants to move out of the household because she wants to move so she’s closer to her son. It’s hard to hear my heart speak because I’m pushing everything that I want away. I’m so angry. I don’t want to be crying any more, I want to be happy. I want to breathe. LET ME BREATHE!” 

“Baby. Come out, let me shower you with love.” I hear his voice shaking.

I took a deep breath and wiped my wet hot tears. I come out of my hiding place and walk to Chanyeol, he looks at me, me and brown eyes, which was now glossy and face is tear stained. I walked up to him, he wipes my tears. He lays me down on the bed and pepper kisses my red puffy cheeks. 

“I love you so much. I love you even in your darkest days.” Chanyeol pepper kisses my neck.

“I love you too baby.” I sniffed.

Three hours later...

“Channie?” Jinyoung called.

“Yes, baby?” 

“Can you shower me with more kisses, please?” 

“Of course, baby.”

Chanyeol smiled as he looked at his younger that was now smiling and full of life. He pepper kissed his face and slowly making his way down to his neck. He deepened the kisses making Jinyoung giggle.

“Hey! I told you to shower me with kisses not mark me.” 

“Well, it looks like you was enjoying it.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and smiled, he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and hugged him.


	28. jinyoung x yugyeom ; cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been shipping Jinyoung and Yugyeom hard for the last week now. I love their Tom and Jerry relationship.

“Hyung, I’m so happy to go home now. I just want to go to sleep.” Yugyeom praised.

“Yes, baby. You can rest.” Jinyoung chuckled. 

“Jackson baby, are you coming to bed?” Jaebum asked Jackson who was laying on the sofa already passed out.

“Baby?” Jaebum called but got no reaction. He walked over to see that Jackson was sleeping.

“Ah, Jackson-ah was very exhausted.” BamBam smiled as he moved his hair a little.

“I feel sorry for him. He has a heavy schedule, my poor bear. I’m going to take him to bed. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning! Goodnight.” Jaebum carries Jackson up the stairs to his room. 

Jinyoung made his way upstairs after saying to the others to have a good rest. He walks into his own bedroom to change out of his clothing that he was wearing. He then walked into his boyfriend’s bedroom to see how he was doing. Yugyeom was laid comfortably in his bed and was lightly snoozing before falling into a deep sleep. Jinyoung smiles as he walked over to his boyfriend and stroked his hair in a massaging comfort.

“Baby, you look exhausted.” Jinyoung said quietly as he continued to stroke Yugyeom’s hair.

“Dance practice got me good.” He chuckled and gave Jinyoung a tired smile. 

“Hyung?” 

“Yes, my baby?” Jinyoung sat on the bed beside Yugyeom. 

“Can we cuddle?” 

“Of course, we can.” Jinyoung covers himself under the blanket. Yugyeom uses all his strength to turn over so he was facing Jinyoung.

“Ah, look at my tired, baby. You’re so cute, you make me want to scream with aegyo.” Jinyoung chuckled. 

“Saranghae hyung.” 

“Nado saranghae, jagiya.”

Jinyoung places a small kiss on Yugyeom’s forehead before making himself comfortable and falling into a deep slumber. 

 

3:30AM...

“Hyung?” Yugyeom shakes Jinyoung gently.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jinyoung asked as he looked up at his boyfriend who was now standing up. 

“Can you come with me to the kitchen? I can’t find the light switches in the dark.” Yugyeom whispered.

“Sure, baby.”

Jinyoung slowly gets out of bed as he followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. Yugyeom finds a glass and places it under the faucet to get a drink of water. Once he was finished, he gently set the glass down without any accident. 

“Come baby. Let’s get you back to bed.” Jinyoung spoke as Yugyeom had his head resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

The pair slowly walked back upstairs and crawled back into bed. No words spoken just kisses and falling back into a deep sleep.


	29. jaebum x jackson ; showers of kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves kisses... Right?

jackbum ; shower of kisses

jaebum: baby, where are you?

jackson: i’m in my bedroom, why?

jaebum: i’m just missing you that’s all.

jackson: i miss you too baby. 

jaebum: can i come over? 

jackson: do you even need to ask?

jaebum: not really. i just don’t want to intrude in your personal space.

jackson: that’s nonsense, come to my house now and shower me with kisses. please hyung.

jaebum: i’m coming baby. 

Jaebum arrived at Jackson’s house and the pair are now in the bedroom. Jackson was watching a movie on the TV and Jaebum was snuggled up with him. The older looked at his boyfriend who was focused on the movie, he stared at Jackson’s side profile and was attracted to him more. He slowly begins by kissing his cheek, Jackson wasn’t focused on Jaebum. He had his eyes glued to the TV. 

Jaebum smirked to himself as he slowly made small trails of kisses going down to his neck. Jackson was beginning to lose focus on the show as he felt Jaebum peppered kisses onto his neck. 

“Are you not going to give me attention?” Jaebum spoke. 

“After when this show has finished.” Jackson said as he moved in between Jaebum’s legs and rested his back on his chest. 

Jaebum smirked as he began to peck on his shoulder and up to his ear then slowly biting. Jackson breathed deeply as he could feel Jaebum’s actions working on him like some spell. 

“Yah! Baby, this show has 5 minutes! Please wait before you shower more kisses.” Jackson said.

“And what if i don’t want to wait?” Jaebum said lowly in Jackson’s ear. 

Jackson ignored Jaebum for the last five minutes until his show was finished. When his show was finished, he turned his body giving Jaebum his full attention. Jaebum suddenly attacks him by making Jackson fall backwards. Jackson laughs as he is showered with kisses from the elder. 

“Hyung?” Jackson said with a more serious tone.

“Yes, sweetie?” Jaebum pet called.

“Ahhhhh!” Jackson screamed as he was struck with cuteness from Jaebum. 

Jaebum blushes and rolls his eyes. 

“That’s not what I wanted to say, I wanted to say; I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby.”

Jaebum continues to shower Jackson with more kisses until red marks begins to show on his neck. 

“Im Jaebum! What have I told you about biting my neck?” 

“Bite until he’s bruised completely?” 

“I’m joking. I want more love bites.” Jackson laughed.


	30. chanyeol x baekhyun ; fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, well Baekhyun is in trouble.

“BAEKHYUN!!” Chayeol screamed in anger.

“What now?” Baekhyun mumbles to himself.

“Was it you that stole my blue jumper?” Chanyeol asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Babe, you have more than one blue jumper so I can’t answer that question.” Baekhyun replies as he was now getting annoyed from Chanyeol’s tone.

Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend, he sees that he’s wearing a blue jumper. One of HIS blue jumpers.

“So this jumper that you’re wearing right now. Isn’t it a little TOO big for you?” Chanyeol emphasised the word ‘too’. 

“Channie, I have loads of jumpers that are couple sizes bigger than mine. What do you mean?” Baekhyun retorted.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s expression carefully. Baekhyun couldn’t look into Chanyeol’s eyes anymore.

“This is mine, isn’t it?” Chanyeol speaks up.

“Yes. It’s comfortable and it smells like you.” Baekhyun spoke as he knew what was coming to him.

“You know, I don’t like it when good boys lie. They deserved to be punished.” Chanyeol slowly walked closer to Baekhyun, who was now slowly going backwards. Baekhyun’s foot gave up when he fell backwards onto the bed.

“Looks like I’m going have to teach you a lesson.” 

Chanyeol begins stroking Baekhyun’s bulge in top of his sweatpants. Baekhyun gasped at the sudden touch. He then raises his hand to mess with Chanyeol’s belt but he was slapped. 

“Nuh-uh. Good boys, don’t get to touch. When they are getting punished.” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun whimpered as his heart was beginning to race. Chanyeol slowly began to strip off Baekhyun’s clothing. 

“Hyung, please. I want you.” 

Chanyeol ignored his begging and continued to tease him painfully. 

“Hmm.” Baekhyun whined. 

“Tell me what you want, baby?” Chanyeol asked.

“You’re fingers in my tight hole.” 

“We will see about that.” Chanyeol pulled down Baekhyun’s sweatpants revealing a painfully erected cock that was covered by his boxers. He then spreads out Baekhyun’s legs widely. 

“Your skin is very beautiful, Baek.” 

“Thank you.” 

As Chanyeol leans closer, he unexpectedly kissed Baekhyun’s inner thighs causing him to clamp shut his legs. 

“Ohh hyung. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Baekhyun apologises.

“That. Was. So. Hot.” Chanyeol winked.

“Tie my legs down.” Baekhyun ordered. 

Chanyeol tied his legs down and continued to abuse Baekhyun’s inner thighs. A loud moan escaped from the younger’s mouth as it was music to Chanyeol’s ears but what made him even more turned on was hearing Baekhyun calling him ‘daddy’.

“More, daddy more.” Baekhyun moaned.

Chanyeol grunted at the lewd pet call Baekhyun moaned out. 

“Are you now ready to get my big fingers in you?” Chanyeol smirked.

“Yes, daddy.”

Chanyeol pulled down his boxers to see Baekhyun’s precum from his cock. He grabbed the length and kitty licked the tip, Baekhyun watched his older and caused him to arch his back in pleasure. 

Chanyeol runs out of the room to get lube as he comes back to the room he sees the beautiful sight in front of him. Baekhyun playing with himself. 

“Stop! This is your punishment remember?” 

Chanyeil coats his fingers up with lube and pokes one finger into the younger’s hole. Baekhyun immediately stiffened as he felt the weird sensation, chanyeol calmed him down but pecking his thighs. 

“Move.” 

He started off slowly, Baekhyun suddenly grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and inserted another finger.

“Oh yeah. So good.” Baekhyun spoke as he thrusted in the pace he wanted Chanyeol to do.

“You like it rough and fast, huh?”

“Yes daddy, make me cum.” 

“As you wish, baby boy.” 

Chanyeol thrusted just to get the feeling going he pours more lube to make it less painful for Baekhyun even though he does this all the time and he is still tight. 

“Daddy, go faster. You’re doing so good.” Baekhyun praises.

“Thank you, baby. Let’s finish you completely. Ready?”

Baekhyun nodded his head as he prepares himself for the best finger fuck of his life time.

Chanyeol speeds up the pace causing Baekhyun to stroke himself violently.

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Cum.” 

Baekhyun screamed as his back arched in a very intense manner. He releases few hot white liquid squirts from the tip of his cock. He laid down out of breath.

“Oh daddy, you were so good to me.” Baekhyun smiled.

“I’m glad baby. Next time, you’ll get it even harder.” Chanyeol winked.

“Now, let me take care of your tired body.”


	31. jaebum x namjoon ; drive me to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever find out or you never find out.... 
> 
> “What you gone do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a new ship. hehehe soon there be even more crazy ones

"KIM NAMJOON!" Jaebum raged angrily.

"Uh-oh." Jackson said.

"I'm going to die today." Namjoon said as he heard Jaebum coming down the stairs.

"Should I leave or will he kill me also?" Jackson questioned.

"I think you should leave and call me later to check if I am alive." Namjoon chuckled nervously.

Jackson left the house, while Namjoon was by himself. He was scared but he was laughing inside. 

"How many times are you going to burn my shirts?" Jaebum said showing Namjoon a burnt shirt.

"Once?" Namjoon spoke.

"THIS IS THE TENTH TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS!" Jaebum exclaimed.

Namjoon sighed as he felt bad to ruining the tenth shirt that Jaebum owned, he got up and hugged Jaebum. 

"Yah! What are you doing?" Jaebum growled.

"Hear me out, hyung."

Jaebum sighed as he nodded his head down.

"I'm sorry that I have burned your tenth shirt, I do really try for them to be perfect. I'm not perfect but I tried to be the best boyfriend you have." Namjoon sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for yelling, baby. I don't mean to, I'm just so stressed. Will you forgive me?" Jaebum said as he looked at his boyfriend.

"You're always forgiven."

"I won't lie but gosh, you drive me to the bone." Jaebum laughed.

"And you do also." Namjoon pecked Jaebum's lips.


	32. zico x dean ; arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arguments... you figure it out mannn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... yeah so this happened...
> 
>  
> 
> (ignore my lazy, story captions)

"Dean, I wish you would stop complaining over stupid crap like this. I'm not in the mood for your nonsense right now." I said angrily.

"What do you mean? You're the one that usually starts the argument." Dean yelled defensively.

"Not today, I didn't. You know what? I'm done." I walked off upstairs to my own bedroom. I slammed the door and laid on the bed then began to cry.

Two hours must have passed and I had fallen asleep. I feel arms around my body and I opened my eyes to see Dean caressing   
my back gently, how he would normally would do.

"I sometimes wonder how he deals with me, sometimes?" I heard Dean talk to himself with a small chuckle.

"It's because I love your stupid ass that I can't let you go." I spoke up as my voice was all croaky from crying earlier.

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologises.

I smiled sadly as I felt his hands on my cheeks, I looked into his eyes and there on the spot; I fell in love with him again. I suddenly broke out with a wide smile to the point was laughing.

I opened my arms and hugged Dean tightly, I pushed him back down on the bed and rested my head on his chest. 

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not angry at you anymore. You've made me fall in love with you for the millionth time." I told him as I smiled.

"I love you." Dean strokes my hair.

I leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"I love you too."


	33. jackson x mark ; tied to the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark gets revenge

마크's POV~ Mark's POV~ 

Jackson thinks he can leave me sexually frustrated on the bed? Uhm, I don't think so. He is currently sleeping and I have some handcuffs and ropes to tie him down on the bed. I'm going to leave him painfully frustrated; the thing is that he doesn't know what's coming to him.

"I hope your ready, baby." I smirked as a starter tying him down.

Now, I wait for him to wake up.

I watched him as he was shuffling, he opened his eyes to see that I was shirtless but in my boxers.

"What are you doing?" He said trying to get up but he couldn't.

I sat on his clothed dick and grind on him. I heard him moan as he laid back after forcing himself to escape.

"You know, I don't like being left sexually frustrated. When I want to be finished, I get what I want. You Mr. Jackson Wang is going to get a little punishment." I said in a seductive tone. 

"Mark." Jackson moaned my name.

"Yes, baby?" I said.

"Give it to me." Jackson said as lust was rushing through him.

i had already taken off his clothing so he was left bare. I took off my boxers and put my dick against Jackson's and started thrusting my hips. I was thrusting slowly to painfully tease Jackson but he wasn't having it. I felt his hips thrust up also as we both moaned together. I grabbed his dick and started moving my hand up and down in a twisting motion. 

"Oh fuck, baby, keep going like that." Jackson whimpered.

I watched his stomach tensing up meaning we was close, I removed my hand as he let out a cry. I chuckled as I watched the pain in his eyes. 

"Hajima." Jackson cried.

"You want more?" I said teasing him.

"Yes, hyung. Pretty please with a cherry on top." He begged.

"Since you've been a good boy, what do you want from me?" I asked him as I took off the ties from his arms and legs.

"Pound into me until I can't walk for a week." Jackson begged.

"Your wish is my command."

"Do you need prep?"

"Yes, hyung, you are very big!" Jackson said.

I laid him down comfortably and grabbed some  lube so I don't hurt him. I coated the liquid on my hands and on Jackson's hole. 

"How many fingers you want to be fucked with?" 

"Three." 

"Three? Are you sure? You can barely take two?

"Give it to me, I'm waiting for you hyung." 

I inserted one finger just to start us off and Jackson was tense that my finger was almost stuck in there. I rubbed his leg gently to calm him down, he instantly calmed down and insisted me to carry on. I added two more fingers which stretched him so good, I messed around until I found his prostate. 

"Hy- Ahhh." Jackson moaned.

"Found it, would you like me to make you frustrated.

He nodded, I moved my hand in his hole and pushing in and out. I watch jackson's fingers clenching on the bedsheets, I pulled my three fingers out, which made him moan out loud. 

I rolled down a condom on me and applied more lube. I slowly enter myself into Jackson's hole. Jackson moaned as he arched his back, I pushed all of me and began thrusting. I leaned forward so I could bite Jackson's neck, I feel his hands on my back and felt his nails digging into my back as he scratches me. I moaned in his neck as i was turned on by that. 

"More hyung, harder." Jackson said.

I used my arms to support myself by holding Jackson's legs and thrusting even harder my hips could go. I can hear Jackson screaming.

"OH FUCK! HYUNG, RIGHT THERE. FUCK ME TILL I CUM." Jackson screamed.

I grunted as I thrusted a little more, I suddenly pulled out and rolled off the condom and jerked myself off on Jackson's body. I pushed my self back in and fucked him till he came and was over sensitive.

"HYUNG!" He screamed as he came.

"Fuck me again. I want to cum again." Jackson said.

I popped my dick back into him and pounded into him. I turned us over so he was on top. 

"You want to cum again, fuck me." I told him as I held his thighs.

He bounced on me like he wanted to cum again. When he began tiring down he would grind on me and the pick up the pace. I felt him push my dick in a certain position which caused him to moan very loud. 

"Ah yeah. There's that spot." Jackson praises himself.

"I'm going to cum, big boy. Are you ready?" Jackson said as he continued to bounce.

"Yes, baby. Make it happen." 

"Oh shit."

"Right there, I'm going to cum." Jackson said as he carried on bouncing on me.

He carried on bouncing on me until he came and was still bouncing on me at the same time. I watched his body, he began to shake, I pulled him off me and laid his body down. While Jackson was relaxing his body would would jerk up as his body was over pleasured.

"Oh hyung. Th-uhhh. That was so good." Jackson praised me.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked.

"Yes." Jackson said.

I pecked his forehead as I carried him to the bathroom and took a warm bath to calm his muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markson is real! fire me bitch


	34. jaebum x jackson ; lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum is feeling lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we can be lonely together jaebum

재범's POV~ 

I felt alone again as usual. I felt lonely. I didn't want to call Jackson because I didn't want to be a burden on Jackson. As I sat by the opened window, I watched and hear the rain fall down. It was like a comforting sound, nothing too heavy and nothing too disturbing.

After sitting there for two hours. He couldn't care the loneliness so he grabbed his phone texted Jackson.

재범: Jackson-ah?

잭슨: Yes, hyung?

재범: I feel lonely. 

잭슨: Do you want company?

재범: Yes, Please. I can't bare my thoughts getting louder.

잭슨: I'm coming, I'll be there in 10.

재범: Okay.

I heard the doorbell ringing and I immediately knew that it was Jackson. I waited for him to come inside. I laid more comfortably in my bed with the covers covering my face. 

"Jaebum-ah?" Jackson called.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Why the lonely feeling?" 

"I'm trapped with my lonely thoughts. I don't know how to get rid of them." 

I feel Jackson's body weight crawling on the bed, he pulls down the duvet and saw my face. He smiled as he saw me. I scooted over to the left so he could lay comfortably next to me. I feel his hands wrap around my waist. 

"What's going on inside of your head, hyung?" He asked as I felt his hand stroking my hair.

"Tiredness, sadness, sometimes anger." 

"Why are you carrying so much stress?"

"What fears are you holding back?" 

"What tears are you holding back?"

"You. Must. Feel. Free." 

Those four words, I could feel the lump growing in my throat. I breathed in deeply so the tears wouldn't fall. 

"Don't fight the emotions, let them go out. Let yourself breathe." 

I still tried to fight them but I failed as I exploded with tears. Tears that have been hidden from people.

"I can't." 

"The loneliness is too much." 

"I hate waking up everyday feeling lonely."

"Am I too scary?" 

"No, you're not scary baby. You're amazing. You are an awesome person that has so much inspiration to write music, you have the passion to sing your heart out. You always want to try new things, you like to push your self out of your boundaries."

"How comes i think different?"

"Because you have a hard time accepting that you can do things. You carry so much fear." 

"I wish I was fearless." I croaked.

"It's okay to be scared, they always say you can only be fearless after you have faced your fear."

"That's not the only thing that's choking me." 

Jackson looks at me deeply and he could see inside what I was feeling. 

"Are you struggling from self love." Jackson said.

"Yes." I croaked.

Jackson moved closer to me as he held me in his arms, he pecked my forehead. I felt comfort, I can feel his hands stroking my back as I sighed in relaxation.

"Even though your struggling to love yourself. I will help you." 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby. Give me a kiss." Jackson said as i smiled and placed my lips on his.

"Take time to love yourself. Loving yourself is the best thing you can do."


	35. jinyoung x yugyeom ; fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fools - Jungkook cover

Yugyeom’s POV~

I was a fool. 

Everything that I had deeply cherished, I let it all go. 

I let him go. 

I am sat outside of my window admiring the dark starry night. My window is open so I smell the fresh air, I see the moon shining bright at me.

As I go deep into my thoughts, his face begins to pop up in my head again. I felt the pain striking up in my chest. I’ve always wondered what he was doing once in a while. Does he think of me? or has he moved on?

I am tired of this place, I hope people change.

I closed my window and walked away to my bed, I checked the time and it was 2:30AM. I have been gazing out of the window for two hours. I felt lonely without him. I was the same old me before I had met him. 

I need to time to replace what I gave away. 

As time goes by, I couldn’t let time replace my feelings or emotions. It all happened to fast. I just wanted him back in my arms showering me with kisses. I wanted to pull him closer but I ended up pushing him away in my mind.

My phone begins to ring, I checked the caller and it was Jackson.

Yugyeom: Jackson ah, are you okay?

Jackson: I’m fine, it’s you i’m worried about.

Yugyeom: Me?

Jackson: Yes, you. You’re so out of it, you’re always getting lost in space. It’s like you don’t existent anymore. What’s wrong?

Yugyeom: Aish, Jackson ah, I was stupid. I pushed him away. All because of a stupid little thing. I am a fool. I tried getting him out of my head but I can’t. I love him too much to stop thinking about him. It’s been eating me up for two months. I want him back hyung. I miss his kisses, I miss his hugs, i miss his face, i miss our late night talks when I couldn’t sleep. I miss his sassy remarks. He made me a better person and all I did was push him away. Ah jjinja, jeoneun paboji. 

Jackson: My poor child, go to his house and talk to him. Don’t let this keep bothering you.

Yugyeom: You’ll think Jinyoung let me in?

Jackson: Ne, Jinyoung will listen, he would want to make things better. 

Yugyeom: Okay, thanks hyung.

Jackson: You’re welcome. 

And my hopes they are high, i must keep them small. Although, i try to resist, i still want it all. 

I got out of bed, I went to find my shoes and then rushed out of the house with my phone and car keys. I jumped into my car as I drove to Jinyoung’s house. As I finally arrived there, I saw that he was sitting outside of his house. He saw me and suddenly walked into his house and slammed the door. I ran and began knocking but he wouldn’t open, I remembered that I had a spare keys of his and i opened the door then walked my way in.

“Jinyoung hyung.” I spoke as he was sat on my sofa.

“What do you want, Yugyeom?” He said in a cold tone.

I walked over so I could sit next to him but he shifted. I pushed him down and sat on his torso so he couldn’t escape. 

“Get off me!” Jinyoung said as I watched the tears welling up in his eyes which made my heart sting.

“No, hear me out.”

“Okay.” 

“I was a fool, I shouldn’t have argued with you because at the end of the day you was right. I was being stubborn and acting like a asshole. I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Jinyoung had tears falling down his eyes, he suddenly got up and held me in a tight hug. We changed positions so he was sitting on my lap. I wiped the tears that was falling from his eyes, I peppered kissed his cheeks.

“Yugyeom?” 

“Hmm baby?” I answered.

“I love you.” I heard him say the three words that I have missed.

I looked at him and he comes closer to connect his lips with mine. His lips that I have missed, we pulled away and I smiled.

“I love you too. Do you forgive your foolish boyfriend?” 

“I can’t ever stay mad at you forever.” Jinyoung smiles.

“Only fools fall for you.” 

“You’re one of them.” Jinyoung pecked my neck.

“I know, let’s go to bed. I’m tired. I’ll give you more of me tomorrow morning.” I winked.

“Sure baby. Let’s go to bed.”


	36. jaebum x jinyoung ; parenting is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *jaebum in jacksons moment* Oh my stress.

Jinyoung and Jaebum has been together for 4 years and they have 2 sons Mark and Jackson. Jinyoung was currently pregnant with their third child. He was 9 months in and this baby was going to come any day now.

“Eomma?” Jackson smiled as he saw Jinyoung sitting down on the sofa.

“Yes, my cutie.” 

“Where is Mark?” Jackson asked curiously.

“He’s sitting on the table doing his homework.” 

Jinyoung watched Jackson walk up to the table and sees his older brother busy with his work. 

“Hello, hyung.” Jackson smiled.

“Ah, hello Jackson. How are you?” Mark gets off from the chair and hugs his younger brother. 

“I’m okay. Eomma told me you’re doing your homework.” 

“Yes. I am finished now. Let’s go talk and sit with Eomma.” Mark takes Jackson’s hand and goes to the sofa.

“Eomma, are you feeling ok?” Mark asked.

“I’m fine, baby. You want to watch some TV?” 

The two small boys nodded their heads. Jackson cuddles closer to his Eomma. Jinyoung smiles as he knew that Jackson was the type to care about people. Suddenly, the door opens and Jaebum walks through the door.

“I’m finally home!” Jaebum announces. 

“Appa!” Jackson screams excitedly while Mark comes running after.

“Ah, hello! How are you two boys doing?” Jaebum smiles as he pecks both boys on the cheeks. 

“We are good. We take care of Eomma.” Jackson mumbles his words. 

“That’s my boys.” Jaebum smiled as he gets up again to see his husband sitting there resting. 

“Hey baby.” Jaebum pecks Jinyoung’s cheeks. 

“Hello, how was work?” Jinyoung asked as he looked tired.

“Boring. I’m so happy to be home. How are you doing?” 

“I’m feeling tired. I tried cleaning but I was too exhausted to do anything.” Jinyoung mumbled. 

“Do you want to go to bed, darling?” 

“No, I think i’ll be okay. I have to make dinner anyways.”

“No, you don’t have to. I can mak-“

“Don’t bother say what I think you’re gonna say.” Jinyoung stopped him from talking.

“Mwo? Wae?” Jaebum asked in confusion.

“Last time, I let you cook. The meat on the stove was on fire and you scared Mark.” Jinyoung said sternly. 

“Ah, jjinja. I’ll get dressed and play with the kids.” Jaebum didn’t make anymore fuss.

“That’s a good boy.” Jinyoung slapped his butt cheek.

“Yah! The kids are here.” 

Jinyoung chuckled as he began making dinner. 

~

“HEY, NO FAIR! MARK, GIVE IT BACK!” Jackson yelled angrily.

“THIS BELONGS TO ME, JACKSON.” Mark was screaming.

“AH JJINJA! What’s wrong?” Jinyoung screamed. 

Jackson and Mark was scared as they never heard their Eomma scream. Jaebum comes running down the stairs to see the thick tension. 

“I’m sorry kids, I didn’t mean to scream.” Jinyoung goes running as a tear fell down his cheek. 

“Eomma, don’t cry. We understand you’re going through emotions.” Mark said as he looked at his Eomma.

“Sorry, Eomma.” Jackson apologised. 

“It’s okay, come and give me a hug.” Jinyoung said as the two boys come giving him a hug. 

“Are you okay, Jinyoung?” Jaebum helps his husband that was on his knees.

“Yeah, I’m just a little cranky.” 

“Eomma, I think it’s time you took a nap.” Jackson spoke.

“I agree.” Mark and Jaebum said at the same time.

“Okay, I’ll take a nap.” Jinyoung yawns without protesting anything. 

Jaebum walks with Jinyoung to the extra room they have downstairs for when Jinyoung didn’t want to walk all the way upstairs. 

“Do you want some water to drink?” Jaebum asked.

“Yes, please.” 

Jaebum walks out of the room to get Jinyoung a drink of water. 

“I’ll make dinner and handle the kids, you just lay down and rest.” Jaebum whispered as he pecked Jinyoung’s cheek.

3 hours later...

“YAH! Jackson, You can’t run around the house naked.” Jaebum said as he is chasing after Jackson, who was just laughing.

Jaebum stopped to catch his breath as he spoke to himself.

“Woo! This kid runs fast.” Jaebum mumbled.

“Appa.” Jackson said as he walked over to his dad finally holding his hand. 

“Are you finished running around naked?” Jaebum looked at him with a raised brow expression.

“Ne, appa.” Jackson said. 

“Okay, let’s go upstairs and put you in the bath.” Jaebum walked upstairs with a naked Jackson on his hip.

“APPA!” Mark yelled from downstairs.

“YES, BABY?” Jaebum replied.

“EOMMA NEEDS HELP!” Mark yelled.

“WITH WHAT?” Jaebum began worrying knowing that Jinyoung could be getting this baby any day now. 

“WATER IS BROKEN.” Mark yelled as there was a sudden clattering going on downstairs. 

At this stage, Jaebum was now beginning to panic. He couldn’t be in two place at the same time. He stopped and took a deep breath then thought of a plan. 

“MARK, COME AND DRESS JACKSON WHILE I HELP EOMMA!” Jaebum screamed and Mark is rushing up stairs.

“Appa! Eomma needs you. Water is broken.” Mark repeats as he goes to help Jackson with his clothing.

Jaebum runs downstairs to see Jinyoung standing in a puddle of water on the floor. Jaebum goes to find a towels and the travel bag for the baby. Jaebum was running around so much in panic that he was so sure that he was going to pass out.

“Jaebum. Calm down. The more you stress, the quicker you’ll pass out.” Jinyoung said as he held his husband hands.

“I know, I’m just excited. Let’s get you into the car asap.” Jaebum helps Jinyoung into the car.

Mark and Jackson comes running down as they have their shoes and jacket. Jaebum looks at Jackson to see that he has odd shoes on. 

“Jackson- actually forget it. Let’s go boys.” Jaebum says as Jackson and Mark runs to the car and Jaebum locks the house.

“Hey, how can i help you?” Assistant at the hospital asked.

“Please, my husband is about to have a baby and he is in labour. Asap. I’m going to faint here.” Jaebum said as he was holding Jinyoung.

While Jinyoung was going into the room, Jaebum gave Mark his phone to keep him and Jackson occupied. 

“Appa?” 

“Yes?”

“Breathe.”

“Thank you baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this deserves a part two, don’t you think?


	38. hoseok x jungkook ; baby, i want to have children (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wants children.

“Baby?” Jungkook knocked on the door as Hoseok was in his office.

“Hey, my sweetie! What’s up?” Hoseok smiles as he sees his boyfriend of 5 years.

“You’re not busy, are you?” 

“No, I’ve finished everything so come, tell me what’s on your mind?” 

“Baby, I have been thinking about this for a while but I didn’t bring it up knowing that your business can be a little hectic and stressful but I want to have children.” 

Hoseok face expression dropped completely as he heard what Jungkook said.

“You want to have children?” Hoseok asks just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Yes baby. I want to have little us running around. It gets lonely when you aren’t around.” Jungkook spoke.

Hoseok smiled at the fact that Jungkook wanted children seeing he was so good with children, loves to play and make time for them.

“When do we get started?” Hoseok smiled. 

“Are you serious?” Jungkook said in shock.

“Of course. I understand that you get lonely sometimes. Plus, I have been wanting to talk about this with you but I have never had the time. I see how you always adore Jimin and Namjoon’s child Kim Taeyeong. I noticed that you always go to Yoongi’s house where Taehyung and Yoongi have Min Seojoon.“ Hoseok explained.

“Oh, so you have thought about it too?” Jungkook smiled as he turned to sit comfortably on Hoseok’s lap.

“Of course. I worry about you when you’re alone. Come, let’s start this baby making before someone starts calling me about nonsense.” Hoseok stood up and intertwined his fingers with Jungkook’s then made their way to the bedroom. 

Part two is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anymore ships i could write?


	39. jaebum x yugyeom ; the school boy loves his teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom confesses his love towards his teacher Mr. Im without even realising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used;
> 
> Johnny Cash ~ Hurt.

“Okay, class. Who would like to sing first today?” Mr Im spoke.

Yugyeom raises his hand as he take the offer to read.

“Okay. Off you go.” 

“I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything...” 

Yugyeom could feel his insides tearing up as all the the memories began coming back as he sang this song but he kept fighting to go carry on.

 

“What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here” 

Yugyeom couldn’t hold his tears any longer, he let them fall as he sang the last lyric.

“What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way” 

As Yugyeom stopped singing, he walked out of the class room to try and calm himself down. All the memories kept flooding in of his past relationship with BamBam. He stood out for a long while just figuring out things in his head. It was now end of school and Yugyeom walks in and no one is there except Mr. Im.

“Yugyeom. Are you okay?” Mr. Im asked.

“No.” He admitted as he sat down. 

He couldn’t keep his mind clear, the lyrics flooding continuously and his past was haunting him. He suddenly stood up and began pacing around them room. Mr. Im was beginning to get worried that the student might pass out.

“Yugyeom. Stop and breathe.” Mr. Im said.

“I can’t. It hurts. It hurts. The pain is just too much.” Yugyeom mumbled.

His movement began slowing down as Mr. Im noticed, he got up and held Yugyeom in a tight hug. He shouldn’t be doing this but it was the only way that he could calm down.

“Mr. Im , I am going to pass out.” Yugyeom said as his body went jelly and fell into Mr. Im’s arms. 

Jaebum carries the boy and takes his things and carries him into his car. He gently settles him in and buckled him in. He then started driving to his house where he stays. 

He carries Yugyeom into the house to his bedroom where he laid the stressed younger to rest. 

 

~~~

2 hours later... Mr. Im’s POV~

Two hours has gone by and I think Yugyeom is awake, I heard walking upstairs going to the toilet. I decided to wait so I didn’t startle him. I walked up the stair and knocked the door to my bedroom and walked in.

“Hello Yugyeom. Are how you doing?” 

“I’m not okay.” He admitted.

I move closer to the bed and sat closer towards him.

“Is it okay?-“ I tried to speak but got interrupted by him.

“Yes. I trust you.” Yugyeom said.

“That song you sang today was amazing but I could feel the pain. What are you carrying inside?”

“My ex boyfriend cheated on me and that was the biggest pain that I’ve felt. I lost my favourite grandma two weeks ago. I haven’t slept so well since then and I just feel like I’m not good enough. I’m stay by myself and it’s too much, I can’t bare the loneliness.” Yugyeom sighed. 

“Is there anyway I can help?” I asked as I looked at him.

“I know this is wrong but can you cuddle me?” I heard the boy said.

“Are you sure?” I said to be certain on what I heard.

“It’s fine. You’re the only teacher, I trust. This is my consent. You have my permission.” He smiled.

I nodded as I went to the bathroom to change out of more comfortable clothing. I walked out and Yugyeom who was laying in my bed comfortably looks at me shock.

“What?” I asked.

“You look so different without your glasses and your suit. Wow. Mr Im, you are one fine man. Shit, I spoke too much.” Yugyeom blushed as he hid his face under the duvet.

“Yah! Language and thank you.” I chuckled as I laid beside him on the bed.

“You’re so warm, Mr Im. It’s been long since I’ve cuddled with someone.” Yugyeom looks at me.

“Same. It’s been awhile.” 

“You know, I wish I wasn’t such a weakling. How do I become strong inside?” Yugyeom began talking.

“Well, in order to be strong, you must fight your fears. Face them, you are a champion that has been through so much battles. Only you can fight to get what you’re looking for.” I spoke as I looked down at the younger. 

Yugyeom, who was tracing patterns on my chest heard my words as I continued. 

“Also, you shouldn’t hold everything inside of you. It makes it difficult to motivate yourself again. I understand if you need time to pick yourself up but don’t leave it for too long.” I said as Yugyeom looking straight into my eyes.

This is wrong to be staring at his lips and wanting to be kissing them til they’re swollen. He’s soft skin is just driving me nuts. He’s eyes takes you on a ride like you was meant to be his.

“Seongsangnim, what are you think about?” Yugyeom asked as his hand was now placed on my cheek.

“I’m just thinking about someone that I have interest in that’s already intriguing me.” I spoke so evidently.

“How did that person intrigue you?” He said.

“By the way he stares into my eyes.” I looked at him and held his arm that was touching my cheek and I caressed his arm gently. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this because you can lose your job but I have so much interest in you, Mr. Im. You’re like a cologne that I get very intoxicated by and want to cling onto you. You’re kind and caring, you always make sure that I’m doing well at school and also, I appreciate that you look after me in so many different ways. Mr Im, I love you.” Yugyeom said as his nose was now touching mine.

“I love you too, baby.” I pet called him and he blushed. 

I laid on my back as he came to rest his head on my chest hearing the heartbeat that was beating quickly due to being around Yugyeom for so long and aching to touch him.

“When we are out of school, you can call me Jaebum.” I told him as I moved small piece of hair from his face.

“Okay. Jaebum hyung.” Yugyeom smiled.

“Oooh, your eomma has taught you well. Giving respect to the elders.” I smiled.

“My mother always said to gain someone’s respect you honour them.” 

“Your mother is correct.” I pecked his cheek. 

PART TWO IS COMING.


	40. jaebum x yugyeom ; the school boy falls in love with his teacher P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two. 
> 
> 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m addicted to this ship

Two months has gone by, Yugyeom and Jaebum are now a couple. They are doing so well to keep it as a secret, which it has been going so good so far. Yugyeom, one morning walked into class wearing the tightest jeans he could think of. Jaebum caught the attention of Yugyeom’s clothing as he began to to look at the younger’s backside. He sat down as everyone was doing their work and he grabbed his phone out from his pocket and texted Yugyeom.

J 


	41. jackson x jaebum x yugyeom ; cuddle time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this three way ship for some reason.

Yugyeom was usually the one to come back home from work early as his two older boyfriends came back later. He was sitting at the desk completing some forms that had to go back to the council. When he was finished with that, he got his shoes on and jumped into the car then made his way to the shop to buy some food to make for dinner. 

As he arrived at the shop, he goes round looking for ingredients, he needs to make chicken chow mein. He paid for his items and left the shop, he placed his purchased items in the front seat of the car. Once he arrived home, he changes his shoes into indoor slippers and made his way to the kitchen.

While he is getting the flavours into the chicken, he gets a phone call from Jackson.

_Jackson: Hey sweetie._

_Yugyeom: Hey baby, how are you?_

_Jackson: I’m fine, I’m having a small break now. How are you?_

_Yugyeom: I’m doing okay. I finished work two hours ago and now I’m cooking dinner for you guys._

_Jackson: That’s good, what are you making?_

_Yugyeom: That will be a surprise for when you come home._

_Jackson: Okay, baby. I need to go back to my workspace now. I’ll talk to you soon._

_Yugyeom: Alright then, bye, I love you._

_Jackson: I love you too._

_Jackson hangs up and Yugyeom focuses back on his cooking. He looked at the time and saw that Jaebum will be home from work soon._

_~_

_20 minutes later..._

_Yugyeom suddenly hears the door open as he heard Jaebum walk in the door. He left the kitchen to see Jaebum laying flat on the sofa. The front door opens again and Jackson who’s looking very exhausted lays on the other sofa._

_“Hello, my sweethearts.” Yugyeom smiled as both boys stood up and pecked his cheeks._

_“Hello baby.” Jaebum pecked the younger’s lips._

_“Hey sweetie.” Jackson pecked the younger’s lips after Jaebum._

_“How was your day?” Yugyeom said as he sat on the sofa with the two boys resting their head on Yugyeom’s lap._

_“Tiring.”_

_“Boring.”_

_“How was your day baby?” Jaebum asked._

_“It was okay. I was just happy to get home.” Yugyeom ran both of his hands through his elders hair._

_“I smell food, chinese food to be exact.” Jackson said as he sniffed the air._

_“Did you make chicken chow mein?” Jaebum asked._

_“Yes, I did. Now let’s go eat before you guys fall asleep.”_

_“Okay, mum.” Jackson spoke sarcastically._

_The three boys sit at the dining table as they are digging into the food that Yugyeom has made._

_“Yugyeom-ah, I’m chinese but you have amazed me so much. I love it.” Jackson smiled._

_“Thank you, hyung.”_

_“I’m in love with this also. You never fail to cook good food baby.” Jaebum clapped his hands and gave Yugyeom a cute smile._

_“Thank you.”_

_~~~_

_“YAH! THAT’S MINE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Jaebum yelled at Jackson._

_“NO! THIS BELONGS TO ME. IT HAS MY NAME ON IT.”_

_“JACKSON WANG, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU GAVE ME THIS TO KEEP?”_

_“I DONT REMEMBER GIVING YOU THIS?”_

_“BOYS, WHAT ARE YOU ARGUING OVER?” Yugyeom walks in to the bedroom just in his towel after taking a shower._

_Jaebum and Jackson dropped what they was arguing when they saw Yugyeom’s strong tight six pack._

_“Yah! Both of you, stop eye raping me.” Yugyeom scolded._

_“Sorry but I seriously want to lick them abs.” Jackson spoke sheepishly._

_Yugyeom rolled his eyes and went to change into his pjs._

_“Can I have a kiss?” Jaebum spoke to Yugyeom._

_“Yes, you can.” Yugyeom smiled._

_Yugyeom leaned closer and pecked Jaebum’s lips. Jackson, who was not happy decided to push Yugyeom down._

_“HEY! What about my kiss?” Jackson whines._

_“I can’t forget you too, baby.” Yugyeom chuckles as he pulled Jackson into a kiss._

_“I love you.” Jackson smiled._

_“I love you too.”_

_“I love you.” Jaebum blushed._

_“I love you too.”_

_“Now let’s cuddle.” Yugyeom stretched as he laid down in the middle._


	42. chanyeol x jaebum ; dancing on my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to add more to this

{Chanyeol's POV} {찬열}

I sighed as I watched the two couple downstairs Jaebum and Lisa being happy. I, on the other hand was jealous and heart broken. I had a huge crush on Jaebum but I can see that he is happy. 

I got up and pretended that I was leaving the house after seeing Jackson. Jaebum saw me and I gave him a fake smile as I quickly exited the house. I started walking to my car, I stopped as I felt the tears burning. 

"Stop hurting my feelings." I sighed quietly.

I drove to a studio, where I could just be alone. I changed into my dance clothes and started my small choreography that I had made up.

Somebody said that you've got a new friend does she love you better than I can? there's a big black sky over my town. i know where you at, i bet she's around and yeah i know it's stupid but i just gotta see it for myself i'm in the corner, watching you kiss her. oh oh oh and i'm right over here, why can't you see me? oh oh oh and i'm giving it my all but i'm not the guy, you're taking home. i'll keep dancing on my own no im just gonna dance all night i'm messed up i'm so out of line stilettos and broken bottles i'm spinning around in circles i'm in the corner, watching you kiss her. oh oh oh and i'm right over here, why can't you see me? oh oh oh and i'm giving it my all but i'm not the guy, you're taking home. i'll keep dancing on my own so far away but so near the lights goes down the music dies but you don't see me standing here i just came to say goodbye. i'm on the corner watching you kiss her 

_I sighed as I stopped, I turned off the music and sat on the floor then wiped the tears that had fallen out of pain. I angrily got up and danced again. I danced until pain and exhausted took over. I suddenly collapsed and leaving me to fall asleep. ~~~ I could feel someone shaking me, I am still in my deep slumber. I opened my eyes to see Jaebum beside me. I glared and closed my eyes again. “Chan, what’s wrong?” “Nothing.” “There’s something wrong. You’ve cried yourself to sleep.” Jaebum wipes the tears from my face. How on earth do i tell him that I love him? When he’s dating Lisa. “Who told you I was dating Lisa?” “Did I say that out loud?” “Yes. Yes, you did.” “Oh...” “I’m not her girlfriend, she is my cousin helping me what I should find for you.” “For me?” “Yes, you! I am in love with you.” Jaebum confessed “I love you too.”_


	43. jaebum x youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae notices Jaebum’s lack of sleep.

“GET OUT!” Youngjae screamed at his now ex boyfriend.

“Baby, please.” 

“NO! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING ILL REGRET.” 

“Give me one more chance, please?” 

Youngjae looked at the desperate boy and began laughing hard. He looked at his now ex boyfriend and stuck his middle finger up in his face and pushed him out of the house.

“If you ever set foot in this area or in this house, you’ll have problems with me and another people in this house. We are over.” Youngjae slapped the door on his face as smiled as he got the anger off his shoulders.

“Stupid asshole.” He mumbled to himself.

Youngjae walked to the kitchen to make some food for himself, he heard footsteps running down the stairs. He turned around only to see Jaebum.

“Are you okay, Youngjae?” 

“Yes. I’m doing good hyung. I just kicked an asshole out of my life.” Youngjae laughed as he started posing to show off his muscles.

“I didn’t like that idiot anyways.”

“Well, I’m glad that I didn’t do anything sexual with him because he doesn’t deserve this booty.” Youngjae gives himself a little slap on his bum causing Jaebum to chuckle.

“You deserve so much better.”

“I know, I hope that I’ll find him soon. It could be anyone.” 

Jaebum smirked as he was thinking that he probably has a chance.

“Hyung?” Youngjae asked.

“Yes?”

“Are you hungry?” Youngjae asked sweetly that made Jaebum’s heart skip a little.

“Yes, I am.” Jaebum answered his question.

“Good. I didn’t think I’ll finish this pot myself.” Youngjae hums as he serves Jaebum’s plate first.

“Thank you, Youngjae ah.” 

“You’re welcome, hyung.” 

When the two boys had finished their food, Youngjae took both of the plates and washed them. He walked to the sofa and decided to watch some TV. Twenty minutes has gone by and Youngjae took his attention off the TV to see that Jaebum was still sat in the same place.

Youngjae gets up and goes to comfort his hyung the best way he knows how.

“Are you okay, hyung?” 

“Yeah, I am just a little exhausted. I haven’t been able to sleep well for the last 3 days.” Jaebum sighed as he let out a very strong yawn.

“Hyung, come.” Youngjae signalled him to come with him. 

Youngjae grabbed a pillow and a light blanket. He sat down first and placed the pillow on his lap and motioned Jaebum to lay his head on the pillow resting on Youngjae’s lap.

“What is this, Youngjae ah?” Jaebum questioned you.

“I’m taking care of you. It shows a lot on your face that you haven’t slept much. I am now going to help you fall asleep even if it’s for 3-5 hours. Now, just relax and I am going to stroke your hair so you calm down whatever is causing your mind to have restless sleeps.” Youngjae explained.

Jaebum nodded as he made himself comfortable once more and closed his eyes. Youngjae began slowly moving his slender fingers into Jaebum’s soft hair and began stroking in a relaxing manner. 

“Is it okay that I hum a song?” Youngjae asked.

“Yes.” Jaebum answered.

Youngjae hummed a song that belonged to Coldplay called Yellow. He personally loved that song and he thought it was perfect to hum to the older that was exhausted.

Thirty minutes later... 

Youngjae heard gentle snores from Jaebum as he looked down and smiled that he was out completely. He carried on watching his TV show but on a lower volume so he wouldn’t disturb his hyung. His phone started beeping as it was a phone call from Jimin.

Jimin; Hey Youngjae, are you able to hang out right now?

Youngjae; Not today, sorry. I’m looking after Jaebum hyung. I can hang out with you tomorrow, if you’re up for that?

Jimin; Tomorrow is better. Let’s me at Starbucks coffee. I have a few things to discuss with you.

Youngjae; Okay. I’ll text you soon. 

Jimin; Okay. See you later and take good care of Jaebum hyung.

Youngjae; I will, goodbye.

Jimin hanged up the phone as Youngjae silenced his phone as he didn’t want to receive anymore calls. Suddenly, Jaebum gets up.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” 

“Nothing is wrong. I just need to go to the toilet.” Jaebum mumbles in his sleepy tone.


	44. mark x bambam ; mark is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up feeling weak.

“Good morning, hyung.” BamBam said as he walking into Mark’s bedroom.

“Good morning, my child.” Mark smiled at the younger before he started coughing and sneezing.

“Are you sick, baby?” BamBam asked.

“Just a little. I feel so weak and tired.” Mark mumbled as he made himself more comfortable.

“Let me go make you some home made Thai chicken soup.” BamBam smiled as he stroked the older’s hair.

BamBam walked downstairs and began his cooking. He hummed to himself as he prepared the food, he could smell the good food cooking. Suddenly, he heard the footsteps on the stairs walking down. He turned around and saw that Mark was wearing his blanket around his body, he walked to the sofa and just flat out laid there.

“My baby, how are you feeling?” BamBam asked.

“Just a little cold. The bedroom got a little cold.” 

“Oh, I forgot that I had turned down the heating.”

“It’s okay babe.” 

BamBam leans forward to kiss Mark’s forehead. 

“Let’s eat the chicken soup i made for you.” BamBam smiled.

Mark tasted the food BamBam had made and he was instantly in love with the chicken soup.

“I’m in love with this soup. Bam, this is amazing! Thank you.” Mark smiled as he pecked BamBam’s cheek.

“Thank you, hyung. I hope you get better soon.”

“Thank you, sweetie.


	45. yugyeom x bambam ; he raped me, jackson & mark are held hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam finally opens up to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom's POV~  

My best friend, Bambam. He is the only person that understands me so well and I understand him. He recently just had a boyfriend of 6 months, I'm happy for him but I have noticed something very odd about this relationship.

Whenever I wanted to try and talk to Bambam it was like he would space out and when I look into his eyes, there's a lot of anger. I want to ask what's going on but I don't want to interfere with his relationship. 

Whenever he is going through that I just carry him to his bedroom and lay him down on the bed make sure he's comfortable and run my hands through his hair. He says whenever I do this, it calms him down. I've always done this when Bambam gets angry, it's like a charm that works only on him. Sometimes I stay the night next to him. 

"Bambam?" I asked.

"Yes?" He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully.

He sighed and then rested his head on my lap, I'm assuming he wants to talk about something. 

"Yugyeom, I don't feel happy anymore as I used to be, I feel like a failure." He said sadly.

"Why do you feel like that?" I asked him while stroking his hair.

"It's Josh." He said as he started looking away.

"Can you explain what Josh did?" I asked hoping he would open up so I can help him.

He got up and sat on my lap then looked into my eyes and I could feel his pain. There was so many questions I wanted to ask.

"Yugyeom, he has been physically abusing me." Bambam said as he went to get a make up wipe.

He wiped one side of his face and I saw the bruise around his eye and a red hand print on his face. The fact that he has covered it so well with make up.

"Oh my gosh! Bambam, when did all this start?" I asked frantically.

"Last month, he came home and he was angry at something and I don't even know what it was but I wanted to kiss him to greet him home but he just slapped my face and pushed me out of his way." Bambam said as tears was falling.

"I knew something was fishy but I didn't speak up." I said as I sighed.

"Don't blame it on yourself, please." Bambam said as he held my cheek.

"I won't but you have to do something about it, one day I might find you in my arms dead and I don't want that." I said as I slowly caressed his cheek.

"Okay, let me call him." Bambam said getting out his phone and dialling Josh's number.

"Hello, Josh."

"Yes, I have moved out. I can't take it anymore, this relationship is off." 

Bambam said as he hanged up on him, I pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. He then pulled away, I was confused but then there was more bruises and he looked even skinner than before.

"Did he also starve you?" I asked.

Bambam nodded his head as more tears was falling from his eyes again. He covered his body as he felt ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry, I won't put shame on you!" I told him. 

“Where’s Jaebum and Jinyoung hyung?” Bambam croaked.

“They are upstairs in their bedroom. Do you want to see them?” 

“Yes, I need to tell them. I can’t hide it. It’s beginning to bottle up inside.” 

“Come, let’s go.” 

“Jaebum hyung?” 

“Yes, come in.” 

Yugyeom closed the door behind him and moved out of the way so they saw BamBam.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Jaebum and Jinyoung ran to the younger child.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked.

Yugyeom saw that he was trembling, he took his hand and comforted him gently. 

“Josh. He abused me.” BamBam bursted our crying.

“When did this start?” Jaebum asked.

“Last month. He came home and I wanted to greet him but he slapped me in the face. I just broke it off with him today.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I need you to call the police.” 

“Did he do more things?” 

“Yes, he raped me and he has Jackson and Mark hostage. I know where they are hiding.” 

“Oh my god, we have to get there pronto.” 

Part2 is coming


	46. chanyeol x sehun: grumpy sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun gets grumpy at chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Sorry for the long hiatus, I have been going through some problems and then I got my heart broken so i’m okay, I guess. 
> 
> I’ve gotten more addicted to EXO. So I might make an exo imagines also. fuck it, i’m going to make one. 
> 
> I was thinking of making an exo story.

“Sehun. Wake up.” Chanyeol tried shaking Sehun who was still sleeping.

Sehun grumbled and continued to sleep. Chanyeol sighed as he chuckled as he sees his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He decided to be a little mean and make up a commotion.

“SEHUN! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN VIVI!” Chanyeol yelled as Sehun woke up immediately and got out of bed but suddenly collapsed. 

He groaned as he gave himself two seconds to get to his senses. Chanyeol started laughing as he told Sehun that Vivi is still here.

“For fuck sake, Park Chanyeol. I could have had a heart attack.” Sehun grumpily walked over to his boyfriend and started slapping him with his pillow. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Chanyeol pulled him and held him down. 

“No, Chanyeol, get off me!” Sehun tried pushing his older boyfriend but he couldn’t as he was too strong.

“I’m sorry, baby. I promise not to do it again.” Chanyeol apologises as begins to pecks Sehun’s cheeks.

Sehun tried staying mad at Chanyeol but he couldn’t. He smiled as Chanyeol being the man he is, apologised and Sehun accepted.

“Yah! I can’t be mad at you. I love you.” Sehun chuckled.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. I’m going to do these imagines up to 50 and then i have more ideas.
> 
> these are my next ideas:
> 
> • exo imagines book.  
> • sebaek book  
> • Hunyeol book


End file.
